that boy with the blue eyes
by ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear
Summary: katniss has never really cared about guys, but what happens when the boy with the blue eyes bumps into her? literally. she's scared to open up; lets just say she hasn't had the best relationships with guys. will he help her get up and open her heart or will he just leave her there on the ground with a shattered heart?
1. Chapter 1

"Get your ass down here Everdeen! Were going to be late!" this was the fifth time Johanna had yelled for me to get down.

"Just shut up and go wait in the car." I yelled back at her. I didn't think this through. I was mentally slapping my self right now.

It was my first day at The Archetype. Johanna was a waiter there and she said that she would ask her boss Haymitch if they needed someone new and apparently they did.

I ran downstairs and got inside the car. "FEWWFEW (**whistle sound)** everyone's going to wanna tap that ass!" She said with a smirk.

Johanna and her bluntness. Johanna and I met each other in the beginning of middle school. We were invited to my friend Madge' birthday party and they dared us to jump off the roof onto the pool.

Little did they know that Madge and I had done this for years. She and I quote said "are you trying to get your self killed! I just saved you life brainless. I'm your new best friend."

Since then Johanna and I have always been together. She was always there when I needed her and I was there when she needed me.

Like when her parents died in boat that had sunk she was the only one to survive, that's when I told her to go hunting with me while I was hunting down birds she was using the axe, and she was there when my dad died from an explosion at his job.

"You OK there brainless?" she asked. "Yeah I just don't want to get fired, again. I'm worried by the time Prim gets out of school, I won't have enough money to send her of to college."

"Don't worry brainless. You worry too much. Now come on!" we went up some stair and entered the building heading straight into Haymitchs' office.

I'm stopped by the sudden smell of liquor. There's dozens of empty bottles on the ground, and there's million of them in a counter.

"Ahh. So this is the famous Katniss Everdeen?" Haymitch asked "Yeah that's me." "Well you're going to be working the bar with Thresh. He'll show you how to work the bar and make the beverages and such."He says

"Ok" is all I say as Johanna and I head for the door. "Ohh and sweetheart. Wipe that scowl off your face and put on a smile, you'll make more customers."

"Ok it's your turn Katniss" Thresh says. It's my first attempt in attending a costumer.

"Hi there gorgeous. Are you on the menu?" he says flashing a cocky grin my way. You need this job. You need this job. For Prim.

For Prim. I keep reminding myself "Why don't you take a look" I say putting a fake smile on my face. "Finnick! There you are buddy! Who's your friend" he asks.

He has brown hair and gray eyes. A lighter shade compared to my eyes. "I'm not sure Gale. Gorgeous would you mind telling us your name?"

I've got to admit this guy is gorgeous but he looks like the type that just wants a fuck buddy. "I'm Katniss." "Beautiful name gorgeous. Your new right?" he asked

"yeah. So what would you like?" "Let's see, id like a Sea Breeze." He said with a wink. Was I supposed to be impressed by that?

"Do you want something too?" I asked the one with brown hair I think his name was Gale." Yeah, umm id like a Melonball."

"Alright ill be right back." "Don't take too long gorgeous." I heard Finnick shout

"how's it going brainless? I see you met gale and Finnick" "yeah, Finnick's something alright."

"Don't worry about them. They like to tease. Have you met Peeta?" she asked. "Like the bread?" I asked.

What kind of person names there kid peeta? "Ohh well you'll meet him later than, and if anyone asks you to dance say yes it'll get you more tips. Haymitch doesn't care."

"Ugh. Whatever, I've got to go get these orders ready, bye Jo"i say "bye brainless"

as I'm walking back to the front of the bar someone bumps into me.

"Watch where you're going!" I yelled angrily at the guy." I'm sorry, it was completely my fault. Let me buy you some more drinks."

He says Once I looked to see who had bumped into it was a guy with blond hair and had eyes with the most beautiful shade of blue I had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**im new at writing fanfictions so give me a break. hope you like it though **

* * *

"**it's ok, just be more careful next time." I say after a while. **

"**I'm so sorry. Let me buy you some new drinks." He said. Once I was able to actually look at him he turned out to be really cute. **

**No. Wait, what? No. Katniss you can't get interested, he probably already has a girlfriend, who knows he's probably married.**

**But while he's helping me pick up the glass that had broken I search for a ring on his left finger. There's none! No.**

**Prim comes first. "No thanks, I work here actually." I say pointing to my outfit. "Ah. So you're the famous Katniss?" he asked **

"**Umm… yeah, and you are?" I asked. "I'm Peeta. Johanna told me to ask you to dance, and if I didn't she'd throw that axe of hers at me."**

"**That's Johanna" is all I can think of saying right now. "Well I need to get back to work." I said. "Alright, but ill be back for our dance though" he said and sent a wink my way before disappearing into the crowd. **

"**You know, he's single." I heard Finnick say. "How'd you get back here?" I ask trying to change the subject. **

"**Don't even try changing the subject Katniss. He's single. You should talk to him. He hasn't had luck in his relationships.**

**He caught his girlfriend of 3 years in his kitchen with some other guy. He was going to propose to her that same night." he says looking at me with a huge smile.**

**What the hell? So you tell a total stranger you just met today about your friend being cheated on and your suppose to have a huge smile on your face?**

**Damn I need to get out of the house more often. "That was a year ago! Your single right, gorgeous?" he asked. Why do I think he know the answer to that.**

"**Yeah, why?" I ask. "You two are going on a date brainless." Shit. Just what I need "No. Johanna. No. You know I have bad luck in relationships too! Remember Cato." **

**Cato and I dated for 2 and a half years while we where in high school. Turns out he cheated on me with some girl he met at some bar.**

**But it actually didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I had gotten drunk after I found out so I don't really remember much about that night just that I threw his stuff out the window and I ended up breaking his car windows. **

**Something tells me I was influenced a little by Johanna and the song I was listening to bust your windows by Jazmine Sullivan.**

_**Flashback **_

"_**Katniss I need to talk to you." I knew something was wrong Johanna only calls me by my name when she needs to tell me something important. **_

"_**What's up Jo? You know I'm here for you; do you want me to cancel my plans with Cato?" I asked. **_

"_**This is about him Katniss." I felt my heart speed up a little. So many things where going through my head. **_

"_**What wrong Johanna? Is he hurt? Tell me." She sighed "Jerk isn't hurt Katniss. He was kissing someone at the bar today Kat. **_

_**He was there with some brunette. She was all up on him and he seemed to be enjoying it. They where half naked and went to the janitors closet, its kinda obvious what happened after that.**_

_**"But I gave her a piece of my mind." She says with a smirk "are you sure it was him?" was all I could ask.**_

_**She was talking about the guy that chose me over some girl, I think her name was glitter, Glimmer something like that. **_

"_**I'm sure brainless. It was him alright." I sighed. "Alright Jo, get the liquor out and put some music on. Ill be right back." **_

_**With that said I ran upstairs and threw Cato's stuff downstairs. I ran back downstairs and grabbed the shot glass Johanna was handing me before throwing Cato's stuff out the window. **_

"_**I need a refill Jo." I said not satisfied with the one I had just drank "Coming right up!" We where half way done with the bottle when I heard Johanna singing "I bust the windows out your car after I saw you lying next to her." **_

"_**Jo, we still have you baseball bat right" I always said I wouldn't go all crazy when someone broke up with me like they did on soap**__**operas but hey I was drunk, he took my virginity, and I really just didn't fuck. **_

"_**yeah, it's in the closet why?" I couldn't help but smiling "you gonna join me or what?" I asked "Sure, but where we going? "She asked.**_

_**When she's drunk she misses the obvious. Once I was done with every single window we went upstairs and fell asleep.**_

_**I woke up to a knock at the door "Katniss. Katniss, baby open the door. I forgot my keys!" what the hell does he want. **_

"_**What do you want! Get the hell out of my apartment or ill get my bow" I yelled **_

"_**What's wrong with you? Why are my stuff outside baby?" really and he's still going to have the nerve to call me baby! "Just get the fuck out my face; I heard you where fucking some other girl don't act stupid! Out!"**_

_**last thing I remember from that night was that Johanna came running from her room half naked with her axe swinging it around like a maniac. Shit was funny I got to admit that and Cato's face was priceless.**_

**I couldn't help but laugh at the memory. Johanna knew what I was thinking of and she started laughing too.**

**Finnick was just looking at us like we where some crazy people.** "**No I don't know about this. You know I was down for a while after Cato. What if he turns out to be like that too?" I asked**

"**And I don't even know Peeta? What if he doesn't like me? I don't even know if ill like him." I said honestly **

"**that's why ya'll are going to go on a date brainless! Go dance with him right now!" she said. I hate Johanna right now!**

"**Ill go call you knight in shinning armour, gorgeous." He said while flapping his eye brows.**

"**Johanna! No!" I practically yelled.**

"**Johanna, no what?" asked Peeta. Great! Just my luck.**

**I wanted to run so fast, so fast and just run and run and run and never stop. But Johanna grabbed my arm like she knew that I was going to try and run. I couldn't blame her for grabbing me though, I had done it before.**

"**Nothing important." I said while glaring at Jo. **

"**So Katniss, do you wanna dance now?" Peeta asked. Oh god those eyes! **

"**Sure, let's go. Oh and Jo go give these to Gale over there" I said with a wink. She fixed her fair and said "my pleasure" and left.**

"**So Katniss, it's your first day here right." He asked.**

"**Yeah, do you come here often Pete?"**

"**Not often but when Finnick needs a wingman I'm here." I couldn't help but feel a little jealous; I know Finnick said that he hasn't had a girlfriend for over a year, but who knows?**

**I didn't say anything after that. Once I heard the music I just let the music get in me and tell me how to move. **

**I couldn't help but feel out of practice once I felt his hands on my waist, I mean I had went out with Johanna at times but that's completely different and she never puts her hands on my waist. **

"**You sure do know how to move Kat" I could feel his breath on my ear. **

"**Thanks, your not so bad yourself actually" the music slowed down and I knew it was finished but he kept hold of me**

"**another one, gorgeous" I rolled my eyes at the new nickname that Finnick and him where calling me by. **

"**Ugh, sure why not." It turned out to be a slow song and once he touched my hand I could feel little electricity coming up my hand all the way to my toes.**

**I knew he had felt something too because he just stared at out hands. He smiled shyly at me and we started dancing.**

**Once we where done dancing it was about half an hour before we had to close up the bar.**

"**I have to start cleaning, it was nice meeting you though Peeta" **

"**I had fun tonight Katniss, that's something I haven't been able to say in a while. Can I get your number?" he asked.**

**How could I say no to those eyes? "Yeah. Sure. can I see your phone?" I asked. **

**Once I was done with it I notice he had called someone but I wasn't going to ask who.**

"**Let's go brainless!" I heard Johanna yell **

"**I'm coming Jo. Well bye Peeta"**

"**Bye gorgeous ill see you tomorrow," he said while sending a shy smile my way.**

**Tomorrow? What does he mean tomorrow**

**? "Let's go Kat. Bye lover boy!" once we where in the car she just kept looking at me **

"**He's a Fine piece of ass isn't he?" She said with a smirk**

"**Wow Jo" I said while rolling my eyes.**

**When we got home that night I went straight to my room and laid down on my bed. I couldn't help but think of Peeta.**

**No Katniss. Remember Prim. You need to earn the money then you can date. **

"**Night Jo."I yelled**

"**Night Kat. Oh and Katniss," she said**

"**Yeah?" I asked**

"**Peeta's coming over tomorrow."**

* * *

**so what did ya think? hope ya'll liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**i own nothing. all rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

** Beep. Beep. Beep.**

** I turn off my alarm clock and head for the shower. When I get to the hallway I hear laughter and smell food.**

** "She's going to kill me" I hear Johanna's voice downstairs.**

** I peek around the corner and see the familiar blond hair I saw yesterday.**

** Shit! It's Peeta.**

** I run upstairs and into the bathroom and lock the door.**

** I look disgusting. I have bags under my eyes and I smell like beer and sweat. ****I sigh and turn on the warm water and get in. After I'm done I grab the clothes I have the bathroom closet.**

** I pick out a pair of Black High Waist Stud Short, tank with sunset print. **

**I go back into my room and put on my galaxy print vans. I settle in front of my bedroom mirror and put some mascara and eyeliner.**

** I disconnect my phone and grab my wallet and Brigada Lawless Purple Snake Sunglasses. I walk downstairs trying not to make a sound and hoping to reach the door unnoticed. **

**"Morning brainless." Damn you Johanna.**

** "Morning Jo" I say as I step into the kitchen.**

** "Hey Katniss" **

**"Hey Peet." I say trying to sound nonchalant.**

** "he can cook Kat! He didn't burn the kitchen wall like you did and he can actually keep the colour to the food not like me." Johanna exclaims. ****I smile at her, remembering the time that I tried to cook and ended up burning the kitchen. We had to stay with Annie and Madge for a week. And one time she tried to cook we ended up with a bad stomach ace.**

**"You burned the kitchen?" asks Peeta with a smirk.**

** "Yeah, we where hungry and Johanna had bought a cook book but that didn't help. The book was the one of the first things that was set on fire." His laugh is contagious and loud. I start laughing and Johanna joined in too.**

** Once we calm down Johanna speaks up "Are we going out Kat?" she asks. **

**"Um. I don't know. I want to go to the mall." I say**

** "Sounds good with me. Did you get the cloths from the washing machine?" she asks **

**"No" I say as I stuff myself with some eggs Peeta made. **

**"Alright ill go change and be back in a sec. Peeta's going with us." she says**

** "You wanna call Finnick?" I say **

**"Yeah is it just going to be us?" he asks**

** "No Johanna's boyfriend is going with us too. And 2 other girls" I say**

** "I'm going to text gale too then." he says**

** "Fine with me" **

**"Here, you should try theses. There called cheese buns." He says as he hands be the so called cheese buns. I shrug and take a bite over it. I close my eyes as I feel the cheese melt on my tongue. I moan with pleasure. A _really loud _moan. **

**"You better not be doing anything I wouldn't do brainless." I roll my eyes at her comment. That's Johanna, always thinking negative.**

** "I love your buns Peeta" I say as I take another bite. I notice what I said and he's beet red. I feel my cheeks getting warm. I hope Jo didn't hear that.**

** "You like his buns brainless? I was gone for 5 minutes and ya already fucked. You could of at least waited for me." She says with a smirk. **

**I glare at her. "I didn't mean it like that Jo. I was talking about the cheese buns." I say with a huff**

** "Whatever you say brainless. Let's go" Jo says and heads toward the door.**

** "Johanna did you get my keys?" I ask**

** "Yeah brainless, I'm driving"**

** Once where in the mall we see Thresh with his arms open with a goofy grin in his face. He's nice and quiet but Johanna can bring the bad in him. I smile when I see Johanna running towards him and hear her giggle. We met in 8th grade. They've been going out for 5 years now, everybody said they wouldn't last. That they where too different but they didn't listen to them and here they are at the age of 20 and you can see that they're in love.**

** "She looks happy" Peeta says**

** "Yeah they do, they've been going out for 5 years now almost 6" I say. **

**Johanna and thresh come toward us. "Hey Kat. Is this your boyfriend" thresh asks**

** "No." I say trying to hide the blush I can feel on my cheeks so I look away **

**"I'm Peeta" he says and takes his hand out to shake it.**

** I can already hear Aunt Effie's high pitch voice. "Such a gentleman!" she would say.**

** "Thresh" he says and he smiles and looks towards me giving me a look that says 'I like him'. I roll my eyes and look away cause I'm actually happy he likes him. No Katniss. Stop. Remember Cato. He hurt you.**

** Johanna comes next to me and whispers "That was a year ago Kat." **

**I look at her and she smiles. I smile back, she's right I need to move on; Peeta seems like a good guy.**

** "Kat, we're going to head in, we'll see you later, bye lover boy!" and with that she leaves.**

** I get a text from Annie**

** _Where inside Kat._**

** Kk be there in a sec.**

** "My friends are inside, is Finn here already?" I ask**

** "Yeah he just texted me he's inside too, he said he just met the love of his life." I laugh at the thought I might have just met Finnick but he doesn't seem like the type of guy that get in serious relationships. **

**"Lets go" I say "Annie! Madge!" they smile when they see me. I see there talking to Finnick and Gale.**

** "Hi kitty Kat! I've missed you." says Annie with a huge smile on her face. **

**"We saw each other yesterday Ann."**

** "So? That doesn't mean I don't miss you babe" I raise an eyebrow at her when I hear her call me babe. That's usually what Johanna says. She looks at Finnick then at me. Does she like him? **

**"Lets go baby cakes" I say with a smirk and we start walking I notice Gale and Madge are gone.**

** "So where are we heading ladies?" Finnick asks "Um. Ann are you still going with me to Cali?" I ask. Prim, my sister is getting out of school for summer vacation and we're going to visit. I just wanna make sure she's ok with mom and all.**

** "Of coarse, we should go buy some stuff for the trip" she says while smiling**

** "How long is your trip going to be?" Peeta ask. I forgot he was here.**

** "About a week" I say **

**"We should go with ya" Finnick says out of no where **

**"Why?" I ask confused I turn to look at him and see he winked at Annie.**

** "We wouldn't want two gorgeous ladies getting lost now would we?" he says while wiggling his eyebrows and hear Annie giggle.**

** "Yeah we should go! ... I mean if it's ok with you Kat." Peeta says.**

** "Of coarse it's ok! Right kitty?!" Annie shouts.**

** "Oh…um… yeah sure" is all I say. Annie would get mad if I said no and she'd ignore me for the rest of the day.**

** "When are you leaving?" asks Peeta.**

** "Next week." I say**

** "Alright, well let's go get some things Finnick" Peeta says cheerfully. I don't know why but I'm not liking this guy. He's too nice. **

**"let's go kitty" Finnick says while pulling me. **

**Gosh. What have I gotten my self into?**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Last chapter:_**

**_"Oh…um… yeah sure" is all I say. Annie would get mad if I said no and she'd ignore me for the rest of the day._**

**_"When are you leaving?" asks Peeta._**

**_"Next week." I say_**

**_"Alright, well let's go get some things Finnick" Peeta says cheerfully. I don't know why but I do not like this guy. He's too nice._**

**_"Let's go kitty" Finnick says while pulling me._**

**_Gosh. What have I gotten my self into?_**

**"****Annie! I don't think they should go" I say trying to reason with her.**

**"****Well why not? You can't back out now kitty, you did say yes after all, or am I wrong?" she ask **

**"****I did Annie, but I don't think they should go, we don't even know them like that!"I say, she's making this harder than it needs to be. **

**"****But we don know them! Blondie's name is Peeta, which he likes you and I'm sure you like him too! You met him at the bar we work at. And Finn, well he's a flirt…a big flirt but he's cute!" she says winking at me. Oh lord, she needs to stop hanging out with Johanna so much. **

**"****Ugh. Fine but …fine! But they are sleeping with you when we get to my house." I say making a face at her.**

**"****Finn will but Peeta's sleeping with you." she says with a mischievous smile.**

**"****Gosh. I don't think I should have let you drink." I mutter under my breath. **

**"****Kitty, get me another** **Sea Breeze please." Finnick says**

"**Alright, Finn. What about you Peeta?" I ask nonchalantly**

"**Rum and coke please." He says with a grin. That smile. It's gorgeous. **

"**Ill be right back." I say with a smile.**

**Once I'm done with my other orders, Annie and I hit the dance floor. I feel some hands on my waist and I gasp. I turn to look who it is and it's Peeta. I smirk since he's grinding on me so I go with it. I look at Annie who's now making out with Finnick.**

"**You have really pretty eyes, Katniss." Peeta says.**

**I feel my heart speed up. **

"**You do too, Peeta." I say. And it's true when I look at his eyes they look as bright as the sky and there just beautiful. **

**The song slows down and it turn into some slow song. Well it is couples night tonight, I think to myself.**

**Peeta spins me around and we start moving to the song. It soon ends and Johanna grabs me and starts pulling me into the back.**

"**You're singing Kat." She says **

**I'm momentarily dumbfounded. What does she mean i'm singing? I only sing at home. I'm surprised that I even sing in front of her but she says I have a good voice and she doesn't complement many people. **

"**What? Why." I ask**

"**You need to share your voice, brainless. I told Haymitch, he said if you're as good as I claim he'll pay you extra if you sing once or twice a week. Its good money Katniss and we both know that you sure as hell need it." She says looking right in my eyes. **

**Oh lord. Well I do need the money. I can't believe it; I'm going to do it.**

**I take a deep breath and nod.**

"**Just for prim." I say and we both head out toward the stage.**

**The closer I get the more my stomach starts to flip and the more I feel sick. I haven't sung in front of a big audience since my dad passed. Never really thought I needed to, it just didn't feel right, since he wasn't there when I needed him, but prim needs me now. We both need that money for one reason or another. Johanna starts talking to the Dj about what song I'm going to sing. She said it suits me and that I know it so I trust her not to embarrass me.**

**I head to the stage and so many eyes are on me. Johanna and Finnick are at the bar whistling and Annie's chanting my name. Peeta's in the middle of the crowd, he's looking at me with those blue eyes and he's smiling. It feels comforting. It makes me feel …safe. **

**I recognize the song as soon as I hear the beginning of it and I smile towards Johanna who's wrapped in Threshes arms and she winks at me.**

_**It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside**_

_**I'm not one of those who can easily hide**_

_**I don't have much money, but boy if I did**_

_**I'd buy a big house where we both could live.**_

**I close my eyes and the first thing I see is Peeta. Those weird feeling I've been feeling for him that's what I remember when I sing those lyrics.**

_**So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do**_

_**See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue**_

_**Anyway the thing is what I really mean**_

_**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**_

**I can feel his eyes on me, boring into my skull.**

_**And you can tell everybody this is your song**_

_**It may be quite simple, but now that it's done**_

_**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**_

_**How wonderful life is now you're in the world**_

**I guess that parts true. I've been smiling much more since I met him; actually, now that I think about it, he makes me happy.**

_**If I was a sculptor, but then again no**_

_**Or a girl who makes potions in a travelling show**_

_**I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do**_

_**My gift is my song, and this one's for you**_

**I open my eyes and there he is smiling at me with a kind smile, and I surprise my self by smiling back.**

_**And you can tell everybody this is your song**_

_**It may be quite simple, but now that it's done**_

_**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**_

_**How wonderful life is now you're in the world**___

**We stare right into each others eyes. And it's like I see my future with this boy, the boy with the blue eyes. I don't even know how since it's only been what? Two days. It's felt like a life time to me. I feel like I know he won't leave like my dad and mom did. It feels so right just staring into each others eyes. And as the song finishes I get kind of scared, because I think I want him in my life, I feel like I want to be with him…forever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Last chapter:_**

**_We stare right into each others eyes. And it's like I see my future with this boy, the boy with the blue eyes. I don't even know how since it's only been what? Two days. It's felt like a life time to me. I feel like I know he won't leave like my dad and mom did. It feels so right just staring into each others eyes. And as the song finishes I get kind of scared, because I think I want him in my life, I feel like I want to be with him…forever_**

* * *

**"****I saw how you both where looking into each others eyes brainless." Johanna says matter-of-factly.**

**"****Ok, so?" I ask. I knew she's wanted to talk about this since we closed up the bar, but she didn't want to say anything I'm guessing because Peeta was there.**

**"****He likes you, you like him. Ya should go out."**

**"****I just met the guy like what? Two days ago, Jo. You should know I'm not like that."**

**"****Oh yeah? Then how come he's going with you to see prim?" she asks with smirk. I wish I could slap it off her face, but I'm driving and I'm pretty sure id crash.**

**"****Annie insisted we take them, you know how she is especially since she's been hanging out with us a lot now. She wanted them to go."**

**"****Well you could have just said no brainless. We both know you want him there. I suggest you go to that party on Saturday."**

**"****Why?"**

**"****Because I said so. So were going shopping tomorrow, we need to get you some new clothes."**

**"****What's wrong with my clothes?" I ask bewildered. She's always going into my room and taking my clothes, but she never returns them and never wears them.**

**"****You don't have the best sense of style, brainless. I always throw you clothes away. Your welcome." She says and goes into her room.**

** "****Annie your taking way too many clothes!" I say. Where leaving in a week and she's already packed and has her suit case and two bags.**

**"****Well, you never know? What if someone robs us or something?" oh gosh. Annie always thinking something bad is going to happen.**

**I sigh and say "fine whatever Anne, but I'm not helping you with that when you need to put it in the car, and hurry up cause Johanna's waiting for us at the store."**

**"****So, you are going to the party this Saturday?" she asks**

**"****Yeah, you have to go, I known for a fact that Johanna's going to leave late and I have to work on Sunday."**

**"****Sure thing. I was going to go anyways cause Finn invited me." She says with a smile. **

**"****What's going on between you two? Are ya going out?"**

**"****Were talking, I don't know though he seems way out of my league." I stop and face her.**

**"****Annie, you're beautiful. Don't listen to what other people say and you and Finn would make a good couple."**

**"****Thanks kitty."**

** "****Well you took long enough!" Johanna yells.**

**"****Well, were here now are we not?" I say**

**"****Shut your face and try these out brainless."**

**I roll my eyes and go into the dressing rooms. She handed me a black dress with gems all over it and it's not covered from the back. It's pretty short for my taste but its Johanna so I won't say anything. **

**"****I like it Kat, you have to take it." Annie says with a huge smile. **

**"****She's taking it whether she wants to or not." Johanna says**

**"****Well I guess I'm taking it"**

**We head to the shoe isle and I get some black high heals with studs. Annie chose to pick a gray sequen dress, and some gray high heels with glitter all over them , it kind of reminds me of a disco ball for some reason, but she looks beautiful in her dress like always. Johanna chose a really tight dress. It exposes more then what I'm use to but I can't deny she looks hot, she got some black pumps. We headed over to the nail salon, which I guess I don't mind since I do have to get mine re-done not that I really care about how my nails look but I tend to bite my nails when I get nervous so I kind of have to get them done. About 3 hours later we get home.**

**"****Home sweet home." I say as I jump onto the sofa. **

**"****for once I agree with you brainless." She says and lays on top of me. **

**"****what about me!" annie yells and lays on the other sofa. I look at her and smile, but in return she sticks her tounge out and starts messing with her phone. **

**"****I'm heading to the shower guys, I don't have to work today, so im going out with Finnick." Annie says and heads to her room.**

**"****ugh, get off me jo, I need to take a shower too. I want good tips so…get off." I say and head up stairs.**

** "what would you like?" I ask the costumer in front of me. He's actually pretty cute. I wonder who he is.**

** "****could I get some rum and coke" he says **

**"****sure, ill be right back" I say and head off.**

**"****here you go" I say and leave.**

**"****thanks" he says and goes into the crowd.**

**"****hey katniss" no other than peeta.**

**"****hey peeta" I say and smile. I remember about yesterday and how he heard me sing. But I shake it off my head and concentrate on what im doing.**

**"****are you going to the party on Saturday?" he asks**

**"****yeah, you?" I ask.**

**"****yeah" he says with a grin. **

**"****oh, cool."**

**"****I was wondering if you wanted to go with me actually" he says**

**"****oh, ugh…sure why not" I say and smile at him. A huge grin spreads across his face and I cant help but notice a twinkle in his eyes. I know I probably sound like one of those girls in the soap operas but Its true.**

**"****ive got to go kat, but …can I call you tonight?" he asks. I havnt been asked if someone ould actually call me since before Cato, but I like it. I liked that he asked me, not like other guys that would just call you non-stop and text you until you answered. **

**"****id like that" I say and look away since I feel my cheeks get warm. Something about this guy.**

**I didn't even know it was possible but his grin is bigger then it was just 5 minutes ago. **

**"****Ill call you later" he says and kisses me on the cheek.**

**Im left dumbfounded.**

**"H****e's a charmer isn't he?" Jo says I didn't even know she was there since ive been looking at peeta walk away.**

**"****yeah, he is." I say and get back to work.**

* * *

**I feel like this wasn't my best work, but a chapters a chapter right? well let me know if you like the story or not I hope you do! review so I can know if I should continue, or just stop. thanks to those who have reviewed so far!**

**-ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear**


	6. Chapter 6

_I owe nothing. _

**_Last chapter:_**

**_"I'll call you later" he says and kisses me on the cheek._**

**_I'm left dumbfounded._**

**_"He's a charmer isn't he?" Jo says. I didn't even know she was there since I've been looking at Peeta walk away._**

**_"Yeah, he is." I say and get back to work._**

* * *

**I got home about an hour ago and I've been waiting for Peetas text. I feel like one of those girls in soap operas waiting for that one guy to text you goodnight, which I don't even know why I'm doing it but who cares.**

**I'm watching some YouTube videos while talking to my little duck. Well she's no little duck anymore. She's turned into a beautiful swan.**

**My phone beeps and I bite my bottom lip since I can't bite my nails anymore.**

**"I heard that beep Kat, who is it?"**

**"Oh, just a friend." I reply**

**"And do I know this _friend_?" she says**

**"No, actually you don't."**

**"Is he cute?" she asks. I roll my eyes even though she can't see me.**

**"He isn't just cute prim, he's HOT." Annie says as she comes inside our apartment, with the smile on her face I'm guessing her date with Finn was great.**

**"Is he Annie?! What's his name? How old is he? Have ya gone out on a date? Has he kissed you? Have you kissed him? Skip that question I know for a fact you haven't! DETAILS WOMEN! DETAILS!" she yells into the phone.**

**Oh gosh.**

**"He's about 20; I think he turns 21 in two months. They haven't gone on a date; well I don't think they've kissed. He's actually heading with us to see you during your break." She says excitedly.**

**"And so is his friend Finnick! He's really cute actually, I just came back from a date with him!" Annie says and they both squeal. I just roll my eyes.**

**"Oh, and the guy's name is Peeta. Peeta Mallark." Annie says**

**"THE Peeta Mallark?! As an Blond hair, mesmerizing blue eyes?" she asks.**

**"Ugh. Yeah how do you know him?"**

**"He father owns the Mallark bakeries! He's what? A billionaire and so is Finnick! The bakery was handed down to Peeta actually about a year ago. And Finnick is like his right hand man. Did you not read that cooking magazine I sent you like two months ago? He was on there, they both where actually." I sigh as I look through my messages and I see "Peeta (;" I smile at his slowness, since he's the one that added the contact.**

**Peeta (;**

**12:26**

**_Hey, Kat. Well I'm pretty sure your sleeping right now, so goodnight beautiful. Sweet dreams._**

**"that's so sweet Katniss!" Annie exclaims as she starts telling Prim what he said.**

**Katniss:**

**12:27**

**_Goodnight Peeta._**

**I reply and tell Prim to calm down and that I'll call her tomorrow, we say our goodbyes and I look at Annie. She's texting furiously on her phone.**

**"Are you asking him? Do you think they just wanted to make sure we wouldn't go after there money?" I ask her**

**"No, I want to do it face to face but after the vacation. And I mean I would probably do the same thing Kat, especially if I was a billionaire.**

**"I'll ask him later than too, Jo's staying at Threshes' right?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Can I sleep with you tonight Annie?" I ask**

**"Yeah, let's go kitty, I was going to ask you too. I haven't been sleeping that good." I smile at my friend.**

**"Thanks Annie…I haven't been sleeping good either." I head inside her room and she heads to the bathroom. Five minutes later she's changed into her pjs and under the covers with me. We use to sleep like this when we were younger since Jo, Annie, Thresh, Madge, and I where neighbours.**

**"Goodnight kitty, ill wake you up if you have a bad one." She whispers.**

**"I'll wake you up too Annie. Don't worry your safe for tonight." I say**

**I hear her sigh a sigh of relief and I close my eyes to try and get some sleep, but I know that tonight I'll be waking up very soon.**

* * *

This chapter was intended to be short because the only thing i wanted to write about in this chapter was the text and some stuff Kat and Annie didn't know about Peeta and Finnick. Anyways on a whole different topic…I have the next chapter already!... but I will update it when I get ATLEAST 1 new review, maybe 2 since I've updated like 4 times this week. C: well anyways thanks to those who have supported me,

thanks loves.

-ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear


	7. Chapter 7

"_Goodnight kitty, ill wake you up if you have a bad one." She whispers._

"_I'll wake you up too Annie. Don't worry your safe for tonight." I say_

_I hear her sigh a sigh of relief and I close my eyes to try and get some sleep, but I know that tonight I'll be waking up very soon._

* * *

"**Finally." I mutter as I see Haymitch walk into the break room. We were called for a "meeting" today. He probably just wants to announce some new plan to attract more customers. I actually think we're doing pretty well here at The Archetype.**

"**Ok, let's get straight to the point; I'm sure many of you have heard about this Saturday's party." He says**

"**The Nightlock ball?" Madge asks.**

"**Does it really matter what it's called, Blondie?" **

"**No." Madge says and rolls her eyes.**

"**How I was saying before I got rudely interrupted, I'm going to be going since its "recommended"-my ass! It's basically required for you to show up so you can keep your business running smoothly. Snow will be there with his right hand Seneca Crane.**** Snow basically helps your business run smoothly; anyways I kind of need to make a good impression since my wife, Effie will be there too. She's very…interesting. Even though the ball is open to the public, many high class people will be there and that's when ya come in" he says while gesturing to us with his hand.**

** "I want all of you to attend. You just have to be at my side for a while, some picture, and quick interviews. You know the drill. You should take dates, and since this is a masquerade party, make sure to get yourself a mask and ladies wear a fancy high society looking dress and you guys just make sure you wear a tux. My wife will be here tomorrow actually she said she wants to talk to you all, she's going to give you some **_**tips **_**for Saturday. Well that's pretty much it, you can go now." He says and we head to the door.**

"**Oh, sweetheart. Hold on, I need to talk to you." Ugh. Great, I'm probably getting fired again.**

"**What is it?" I ask**

"**I just wanted to tell you that you'll be singing once in a while here. I'm not sure when yet since Effie's, been planning all that out. I'll let you know when."**

"**Oh, and I'll let you know how much well be paying you for singing. You can go now." He says and I make my way to the door.**

"**What did he say brainless?" Johanna asks**

"**Yeah, what did he say?" Madge asks.**

"**He just wanted to tell me that I'll be singing here once in a while." I say and they both smile.**

"**I knew it brainless!" **

"**I told you! You have a beautiful voice." Madge gushes.**

"**Johanna! We have to go shopping again! We all bought club looking dresses we need some gala looking kind!" Annie says. She looks a bit worried.**

"**Were going after work, crazy." Jo says.**

"**What about the new ones we bought?" I ask. I did not just waste money on that dress and not wear it.**

"**Don't worry; well throw a party when you come back from visiting prim." Jo says. I roll my eyes, she probably knew we were going to have to wear gala type dresses.**

"**Did you know about this Jo!" I ask**

"**Maybe, but who cares brainless? You know you like the dress."**

**I huff. We were at that store for what? 5 hours. I don't want to go again.**

"**Ugh! Fine whatever." I say and leave.**

BWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBE BWT

**We headed to the mall after we got off work. We were going to help Madge out first since she had a date with Gale tonight. We found a long goldish looking dress with sequins all over it. It looked beautiful on her, like it was made just for her. She bought gold high heels with a peep toe and had a bow on them. Once she paid for them she ran out the door as if she was being chased by a wild pack of dogs.**

** Annie found an aqua green long flowy dress. She looked like a beautiful mermaid actually, and the dress made her eyes pop out. it looked very magical. She bought turquoise pumps.**

** Johanna almost got in a fight for her dress. She was about to get it when some other lady pushed her and took the dress with her into the fitting room. Fortunately one of the employees saw what had happened and told Jo that there was more in the back room, and that she'd be right back. Johanna ended up buying that dress. It was a white long dress with a slit on the leg. She actually looked like an angel which is pretty ironic. I loved her shoes actually, there white platform heels with a peep toe and a bow.**

** I on the other hand didn't find anything. None of the dresses where my type. So we decided to go get something to eat and go to another store since we were all hungry.**

**After that we head to another store called Portia & Cinnas. Were greeted by a beautiful women. She has caramel colour skin, which suits her well.**

"**Hello, I'm Portia, how can I help you tonight?" she asks.**

"**Well my friend Kat, here can't find a dress. We're going to the nightlock masquerade ball everyone's been talking about." Annie replies. **

"**I'm sure my husband, Cinna's got just the thing." she says and smiles my way. As If on cue he comes to greet us. Portia explains the situation and he smiles at me. I notice he's wearing a line of gold eyeliner on his eye lid. It's much better than all the other clothes designers' style and I actually like it.**

**Annie and Johanna follow Portia so they can get there masks and some jewellery, while I stay behind with Cinna. **

"**Katniss, I think I have just the dress for you." He states**

"**Oh, alright." I say not knowing what else to say.**

"**I'm going to be at the ball too. But there's one problem." He says**

"**What is it?" I ask. **

"**Well, this dress I'm going to give you is actually my new dress. My model quit on me actually just about a week ago." He says and I nod and he continues.**

"**I was actually going to get her to wear it on Saturday for the ball…well could you wear it?" he asks. What kind of question is that? I'll wear it if he lets me buy it.**

"**Well, **_**can I**_**?" **

"**Yes, but what I'm trying to say is would you be my model? I would pay you and you would only have to take a few photos here and there and since you are going to be wearing a mask, no one will know who you are which will be even better. Mysterious beauty, that's what they'll say about you and once you dance, you'll be known as the girl on fire." He says very excitedly. He looks like he's daydreaming…it's kind of weird.**

"**So you're asking me if I could become your model…" I ask and he nods.**

**I sigh. How am I supposed to tell this man no? My gosh! What am I getting myself into?**

"**Ok, I'll do it but only because my face will be covered." I say.**

"**Thank you Katniss, really. You don't know how much this means to me. Do you have a date?" he asks.**

"**She does." Johanna says from behind me. When did she get there?**

"**Yeah I do" I say.**

"**I have a tux too actually. Do you think he could come by sometime tomorrow? I have to finish designing the shoes too so I would like you to come with him."**

"**Yeah, ok I'll be back tomorrow." I say **

"**Well, you can try on the dress tomorrow too; I want to see it on you with your heels."**

"**Alright, I'll be back tomorrow." I say and we head out. I hope Peeta will agree to come tomorrow.**

BWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBW

**Katniss:**

_**Hey Peeta…could you go with me to the store tomorrow?**_

**Peeta (; :**

**Yeah, sure Kat. What time?**

**Katniss:**

_**Around 2? **_

**Peeta (; :**

_**Alright I'll pick you up tomorrow. **_

**I hope he agrees to be Cinnas model too.**

* * *

**I hope you liked it(: should I do some Peeta POVs too or should I just do katniss povs? Let me know what you think. Ill update soon!**

**-ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Katniss: **_

_**Around 2? **_

_**Peeta (; :**_

_**Alright I'll pick you up tomorrow. **_

_**I hope he agrees to be Cinnas model too.**_

* * *

**Effie came by today to help us with our manners. I was actually kind of pissed off when she said that I needed to be more lady like. Lady like my ass! She even made us walk with high heels on. I'm 20 years old I'm very capable of walking in 5 inch heels. **

**It's 1:50 and Peeta should be here in about 10 minutes. I go into the restroom and change from my work clothes into something more comfortable. I put on a black t-shirt and some tight skinny jeans and slip back into my flats. I head back to the bar to give Johanna my car keys when I see Peeta with a smile on his face. With that simple gesture my heart speeds up, and I smile back. **

"**Hi, Kat." he says and he gives me a hug. **

"**Hey, Peeta." I say and hug him back.**

"**You ready to go?"**

"**Yeah, let me just get my purse and we'll head out." I say and head to the bar.**

"**I saw that brainless." Johanna says. I roll my eyes.**

"**So? Cant friends hug?" I ask.**

"**Yeah, but when there as hot as bread boy over there, it usually means that they LIKE you." **

"**Whatever! If you don't shut your face I won't give you my car keys." I say matter-of-factly.**

**She huffs. "Whatever brainless, now hurry up! Your making lover boy wait." She says and takes the keys away from me. **

"**Okay, let's go Peeta" I say**

**Once were in the car I smell something familiar in the air. I look around the car until I see what I'm looking for.**

"**Cheese buns!" I say very excitedly. Not very Katniss like, actually.**

"**I thought you'd want some." He says and hands me the bag.**

**I open the bag and find about a dozen cheese buns mocking me. I grab one and take a bit out of the small bread. I feel the cheese melt on my tongue and I moan.**

"**Oh, Peeta." I say and realize that kind of sounded inappropriate especially since it came out as a moan but I act like nothing happened. I turn to look at him and see his face is slightly pink and I smile to myself, I don't really know why though.**

"**So, where is this place?" he asks.**

"**The mall actually … and I kind of have to tell you something." I say and he turns to look at me and turns back to look at the road.**

"**What is it?" he asks.**

"**Well, uh-ikindofacceptedbeingamodelforCinnaandsinceyourm ydate youramodelnowtoo." I say and catch my breath.**

"**You what now?" he asks bewildered.**

"**You're going to have to be a model." I say very quietly.**

"**Oh…are you going to be with me the whole time if I accept being this model?" **

"**Well I already have to be with you since you are my date." I tease.**

"**Well as long as you're with me I'll do anything. So, what are we going to have to do exactly?" **

"**I think we just have to take some quick pictures here and there and we have to be with Cinna for a while too." I say and remember I have to be with Haymitch too! **

"**Oh my gosh!" I say and burry my face in my hands.**

"**What's wrong?" he asks.**

"**I have to be with Haymitch too Peeta! I'm so going to get fired." I say and sigh.**

"**Don't worry Kat, you can be with both of them can't you?" he says.**

"**I mean I could, but the whole dress thing is supposed to be mysterious. I only accepted because my face would be hidden, and if I sit with Haymitch they'll know it's Madge, Johanna, Annie, or me."**

"**Then we'll talk to Cinna and Haymitch. I'm sure they can work something out." He says and smiles reassuringly. **

**I can only smile back and hope he's right.**

BWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBE BWT

"**You must be Katniss' date!" Cinna exclaims.**

"**Yes, I'm Peeta Mallark, nice to meet you Cinna." Peeta says and takes out his hand to shake Cinnas hand. Well Effie would have been extremely happy if Peeta was working with Haymitch, I think to myself. **

"**It's nice to meet you too Peeta. Let's go to the back so we can talk and have you try on the clothes."**

**We head to the back and I take the time to look around. He has what looks like millions of dresses in this room. And there all beautiful. **

"**So, has Katniss has explained you everything." Cinna asks**

"**I did, but there's going to be a problem Cinna. My boss, Haymitch well he's going to be there too and he wants me needs us to be there with him. But I won't be able to be at two places at the same time." I say**

"**We can work something out. I know Haymitch actually, were close friends. His wife Effie loves to buy my dresses."**

**I nod. "Well I don't know what to do? I haven't really talked to him about it." **

"**Don't worry well work something out. Now if that's it, I want you to go with Portia, Peeta. She has your tux already and everything you'll be needing. I want everything to be a surprise so you won't be able to see Katniss until Saturday." He says and he walks to the room I'm guessing Portia will be in. **

"**He's a nice guy you know. It looks like he really likes you." I blush at his statement. I don't know what kind of person would like someone like me. Someone who's crazy. Someone who has scars not just on her body but in her mind too. I just smile not knowing what to do. **

"**Know come, I want you to try on the dress." He grabs a red dress and I wonder if that's what I'm going to be wearing. **

**When he hands it to me so I can change I freeze. How could he possibly want **_**me,**_** out of all the beautiful girls out there. The professional girls, but instead he chose a 20 year old bartender. That must say a lot especially from a famous designer like him.**

"**You…you want **_**me**_** to wear **_**that**_**?" I ask bewildered.**

"**Yes, why? Is there a problem Katniss?" he asks**

"**No! No…I just-why would you want me out of all those **_**beautiful **_**girls out there?" I ask**

"**Can you not see Katniss! Those girls there not real. But you…you are. Your one of the realest people I've met." He says and hands me the dress.**

"**That's why it would be an honor if you would wear my dress, I'm pretty sure that if I would have just left it out there for sale one of those models would have come…and trust me there are models that are real and well all of them are beautiful, gorgeous even, but some of them are just stock up. I chose to open my store here at a mall, I know you must have wondered by now, and well I put it here because I know that you don't have to be a size zero to be beautifu, trust me! I want people, normal people to wear my clothes. Well I guess no one is normal, but you understand what I'm saying right?" **

**Oh course I do. People use to make fun of me in high school because I would wear the most ugliest clothes to school, and well it wasn't my fault my father had died and that my mother was in depression and started to work 24/7. I remember Glimmer, one of my classmates, well she would bully me when I was younger. I smile to myself wishing she could see me now. Katniss Everdeen, about to wear this beautiful dress. I hope she's at the Nighlock ball.**

**I slip into the dress and grab the shoes Cinna handed me. I quickly make my braid into a braided bun and secure the mask to cover up my face. I turn to look at the mirror and gasp. I don't recognize myself…I don't look pretty. I don't look beautiful. I am as radiant as the sun.**

"**You look truly amazing Katniss." Cinna says**

"**Thank you."**

"**Well you will look completely different actually on Saturday, this is just the basic. My helpers Flavius, Venia, and Octavia will be doing your makeup and hair." He says and I nod.**

"**I need Peeta and you to come back on Saturday, about 8 in the morning that will be enough time for my team to get everything done and it will give you enough time to calm yourself down, because you will be wearing two dresses that night." He says. What does he mean two dresses?**

"**I-I don't know if I can do it Cinna."**

"**Of course you can Katniss, I believe in you and I believe you will do a very good job. Don't worry your hair will just be let down in curls so you can go with Haymitch. You'll have to make up an excuse and leave early. I'll be arriving "fashionably late" so that will give you time to come back here and my team will fix you up and we'll be ready to go" he say reassuringly. How can he be so sure about this? Has he done this before?**

"**Fine, but I'm trusting you Cinna, and I don't trust many people." I tell him and change back into my clothes.**

BWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBE BWT

**Once Peeta and I are back on the road we decide were going to go eat since we were with Cinna and Portia for about four hours and well were pretty hungry.**

"**So what do you want to eat?" Peeta asks.**

"**Have you ever tried lamb stew?" I ask. It's one of my favorite foods. **

**He shakes his head.**

"**Well then I know just the place."**

**Once we enter the restaurant, called The Hob, we are greeted by the owner, Greasy Sea. You could call this woman my second mother, she has known me since I was born and moved over here when she found out I was going to be moving here. Anyways The Hob is a really cozy place. You could smell the delicious food in the air and hear soft music playing in the background, there's even people dancing. Once were sat I order the lamb stew, and Peeta orders his self some too. **

"**Let's play a game." Peeta says which catches me off guard.**

"**A game? What kind of game?"**

"**20 questions."**

"**Err-okay. You start."**

"**Ok, let's see, what's your favorite color?" I smile at his simple question.**

"**Forest green. What's yours?"**

"**Orange" I scrunch up my nose, I would have never thought of Peeta as an orange kind of person.**

**He starts to chuckle and I look at him like he's crazy.**

"**You look cute when you scrunch up your nose like that, and I mean soft orange, like the sun set." I blush at the comment and smile.**

"**Ok, my turn. How many brothers or sisters do you have?" I ask**

"**I have two older brothers." **

"**Oh…ugh, cool I guess."**

"**What about you?"**

"**Well I have a little sister, her name's Primrose. Prim for short. That's who were going to go see actually."**

"**Oh, yeah. How could I forget? That's the only thing Finns been talking about." I smile at the comment, imagining Finn doing that is actually pretty hard.**

"**Ok your turn." I say. Greasy Sae comes to hand us our food and I sigh happily as I smell the lamb stew. Peeta just looks at me like I'm one of the most craziest person he's ever met.**

"**Ok, how old where you when you had your first kiss?" he asks as he starts eating his lamb stew.**

"**Third grade, by a guy named marvel. He was dared to kiss me by a girl named Glimmer. We had gotten into a big argument about cooties not being real, so he just kissed me right there. He ended up in the nurses office with a bloody nose and a black eye." I reply proudly. **

"**I feel bad for that Marvel guy, but I would have kissed you too."**

"**What about you?"**

"**My first kiss was in sixth grade with my first girlfriend Enobaria, actually. It was pretty awkward to say the least. We had stayed for a social and I had asked her to dance, and she agreed happily. I tried to lean in but, I was no expert in kissing so we bumped into each other, we tried again but it just felt weird. By the end of that week I had my first heartbreak." He replies with a smile. How can he be smiling? I feel kind of jealous actually, thinking about some other girl kissing **_**my **_**Peeta. Did I just say that? He is **_**not **_**your Peeta, Katniss. **

"**That is kind of awkward actually. I think I would have broken up with you that day, but hey that's just me."**

"**It's your turn." He says and goes back to eating his lamb stew. I wonder if he likes it.**

"**Ok…a simple question, why are you so nice?" I ask. I've been wondering about that since I met him.**

"**I don't know, my father was actually really nice, I took after him I guess. My mother on the other side…lets just say she wasn't the nicest person." I'm about to say something when Sae comes running to our table.**

"**Katniss, I need you to do me a big favor." She says**

"**Ugh, ok."**

"**I need you to sing." **

"**What? Why…no Sae, you know I can't."**

"**Please child. I know you don't like to, but the costumers are getting aggravated. They want music and the guy that's supposed to come sing is an hour away."**

"**I'll sing with you, if you want Kat." Peeta says getting my attention.**

"**Can you even sing Peeta?" I ask.**

"**Well no, but like I said before as long as your with me, ill do anything." He says and smiles. Oh god it's that smile again. The one that makes my heart flutter.**

"**Ok, I'll do it. But you don't have to sing with me just-just sit on one of the tables close to the stage." I say and stand up.**

"**Thank you Katniss, really." Sae replies.**

"**Its' fine Sae, really." No. this isn't fine. I'm freaking out right now, but I can't say no to Sae, she's helped me when I needed it the most.**

**I go up on stage and sit in front of the piano...and I start to remember about my father, about how happy I was when he would sing with me. I remember about how happy he use to make my mother and I start to get a bit nervous and worried. I felt like I was going to have an anxiety attack, so I look at the crowd and find those familiar pair of blue eyes and I smile. I start to remember how my dad use to dance around with my mother while I played the piano and sang, while Prim would record us. All of a sudden I start to remember the last time he danced with my mother and I already know what song I'm going to sing. **

"**Hello, I'm Katniss and I'll be singing for you tonight." I say.**

_**I'll be seeing you**_

_**In all the old familiar places**_

_**That this heart of mine embraces**_

_**All day and through**_

_**In that small café**_

_**The park across the way**_

_**The children's carousel**_

_**The chestnut trees, the wishing well**_

_**I'll be seeing you**_

_**In every lovely summer's day**_

_**In everything that's light and gay**_

_**I'll always think of you that way**_

_**I'll find you in the morning sun**_

_**And when the night is new**_

_**I'll be looking at the moon**_

_**But I'll be seeing you**_

_**I'll be seeing you**_

_**In every lovely summer's day**_

_**In everything that's light and gay**_

_**I'll always think of you that way**_

_**I'll find you in the morning sun**_

_**And when the night is new**_

_**I'll be looking at the moon**_

_**But I'll be seeing you**_

**Everyone starts to clap and whistle.**

**I'm still looking at Peeta and he smiles, and I smile back.**

**That boy with the blue eyes, he's something special. Very special. **

"**You did great Kat." He says and hugs me.**

"**Thank you Peeta." I say and hug him back. **

"**You're welcome" he says but he doesn't understand the true meaning behind what I just said, but I hope that one day he does. **

* * *

**hi guys! well I just wanted to let you know that I have adopted a story from The Giggling Gummy Bear. the story is called She's Not Afraid, I actually really like this story and I found out the author is actually going to be deleting it so I thought, what the heck? I might as well get it. I'm going to start on it around next week, so if you want to see the first few chapters go to The Giggling Gummy Bears page.**

**I also want to mention that I will be updating this story maybe once or twice a week, I mean I do have my other story Summer at the beach, but I will be updating that one only once a week. **

**I know you must be wondering, like what the crap? how does she plan on having three stories at the same time? I actually have a lot of time on my hands since I don't really go out as much and I literally am at home like everyday from the time I get home from school till I go to sleep. so I will be able to manage to have all those stories updated at least once a week, but I promise if they are once a week I will make them as long as I can...but I love cliffhangers so we'll see. well that's pretty much it. ****[longest chapter I've written by the way : )]**

**I want to thank all the people who have reviewed, followed, and favorite. I really appreciate it and yall are the reason i'm still writing. C:**

**oh yeah, and before I forget I will be doing some Peetas Pov. real soon. I want to thank lovesfairytale actually for saying that I should make some Peetas pov, so thank you.**

**-ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Last chapter:**_

_**That boy with the blue eyes, he's something special. Very special. **_

"_**You did great Kat." He says and hugs me.**_

"_**Thank you Peeta." I say and hug him back. **_

"_**You're welcome" he says but he doesn't understand the true meaning behind what I just said, but I hope that one day he does. **_

* * *

**Tomorrow's Saturday. The day I've been dreading since I agreed to be Cinnas model. I don't even know why I accepted. I've been acting different since I met Peeta. In less than about 9 hours I'm going to have to be at Portia & Cinnas, what the hell did I agree to?**

**I'm in my room, waiting for Annie or Johanna to get home, but I don't think either of them will be home today. Annie's been getting really close to Finnick, and I'm actually happy about this, she hasn't been having as many nightmares as she usually does. I haven't had many either, I'm guessing it's because I've been thinking so much about Peeta. That boy, I don't know why I'm even letting myself get attached to him. I hear the door open but I'm guessing it's Annie so I get up, I don't really care that I'm wearing a sports bra and really short shorts that I would never go out to work with, even if I know I could probably earn enough money to pay our rent. Annie and Johanna have seen me in my plain bra and underwear that I don't really bother changing. I open my door and go into the living room and am stunned when I see Peeta on the living room, in SpongeBob pajamas and he's shirtless too! WOW…that's quite a site.**

"**Peeta?" I say. He turns around and smiles.**

"**Kat- "he starts but he then looks me up and down, and I remember what I'm wearing.**

"**What are you doing here?" I ask trying not to feel too self-conscious.**

"**Oh, Annie told me to stay over. She's staying at our apartment, and it's a bit crowded, Gale, Madge, Finnick and Annie there, there all pretty drunk except Annie she said she can't drink until tomorrow something about medications and stuff, there really hyped up about the ball tomorrow." He says, and I start to wonder about Annie, I hope she doesn't get an anxiety attack. **

"**Oh" is all I say as I go back to my room and grab my cell phone so I can text Annie.**

**Katniss:**

_**Anne, are you ok? Do you need me to go get you?**_

**Annie:**

_**No, I'm ok Kat. Ill text you if anything happens, but I don't think so. I should be knocked out in about an hour or so. I drank 2 of them.**_

**Katniss:**

_**Ok, goodnight Anne. If anything happens Madge know what to do.**_

**Annie:**

_**Night Kitty.**_

**I sight and place my phone on the coffee table in front of me and take a seat in front of Peeta, I have forgotten what I'm wearing and I guess I don't really care, since he's half naked too. **

"**Are you sleepy?" I ask**

"**No, not really…yall are really close aren't ya?" Peeta asks**

"**Who?" I ask wondering if he just means Annie or all the girls.**

"**Jo, Madge, Annie, and you." He says**

"**Yeah, we are actually. We've been best friends since we were really young." **

"**I understand, that's how my friendship is between Finnick, Gale, and I is, we've been through thick and thin together." He says**

"**I get what you mean, all four of us are really messed up, I guess."**

"**Same as us." He states and I get up to open the window since it's actually pretty hot.**

**I turn on the radio and start humming and I smile when one of my favorite songs starts to play, and I start singing along with it, forgetting that Peeta's in the living room.**

_**She may contain the urge to run away **_

_**But hold her down with soggy clothes and breeze blocks.**_

_**Cetirizine your fever's grip me again**_

_**Never kisses, all do you ever send are full stops, la, la, la**_

_**Do you know where the wild things go?**_

_**They go along to take your honey, la, la, la**_

_**Break down now, week, build up breakfast now**_

_**Let's eat my love, my love, love, love, la, la, la**_

_**Muscle to muscle and toe to toe**_

_**The fear has gripped me but here I go**_

_**My heart sinks as I jump up**_

_**Your hand grips hand as my eyes shut**_

_**Do you know where the wild things go?**_

_**They go along to take your honey, la, la, la**_

_**Break down lets sleep build up breakfast now**_

_**Let's eat, my love, love, love, la, la, la**_

_**She bruises coughs she splutters pistol shots**_

_**But hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks**_

_**She's morphine, queen of my vaccine **_

_**My love, my love, love, love, la, la, la**_

_**Muscle to muscle and toe to toe**_

_**The fear has gripped me but here I go**_

_**My heart sinks as I jump up**_

_**Your hand grips hand, as my eyes shut**_

_**She may contain the urge to run away**_

_**But hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks**_

_**Germolene, disinfect the scene my love, my love, love, love**_

_**But please don't go, I love you so, my lovely**_

_**Please don't go, please don't go**_

_**I love you so, I love you so**_

_**Please don't go, please don't go**_

_**I love you so, I love you so**_

_**Please break my heart, hey**_

_**Please don't go, please don't go**_

_**I love you so, I love you so**_

_**Please don't go, please don't go**_

_**I love you so, I love you so**_

_**Please break my heart**_

_**Please don't go, I'll eat you whole**_

_**I love you so, I love you so, I love you so**_

_**Please don't go, I'll eat you whole**_

_**I love you so, I love you so, I love you so**_

_**Please don't go, I'll eat you whole **_

_**I love you so, I love you so**_

_**Please don't go, I'll eat you whole**_

_**I love you so, I love you so**_

_**Please don't go, I'll eat you whole**_

_**I love you so, I love you so**_

_**Please don't go, I'll eat you whole**_

_**I love you so, I love you so, I love you so**_

_**Please don't go, I'll eat you whole**_

_**I love you so, I love you so, and I love you so **_

"**You know that song?" Peeta asks astonished.**

"**Yeah? Why?" I ask bewildered.**

"**I would of never thought you knew ALT-J" I must admit, there not a very known band, but I like those types of songs.**

"**Well, I guess I proved you wrong." I say and start humming the next song as I fill up a bowl with some cornflakes.**

"**You have a nice voice, you know that right?" he says and I blush.**

"**I've been told before." I say and now he's the one that's humming. He holds his hand out to me.**

"**Would you like to dance m' lady?" he says with a cheesy grin. I giggle at his cheesiness and agree.**

_**Your hand fits in mine**_

_**Like it's made just for me **_

_**But bare this in mind**_

_**It was meant to be**_

_**And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles in your cheeks**_

_**And this all makes sense to me**_

**He sings and I can't help but feel my heart speed up as we dance around the kitchen.**

_**I know you've never loved**_

_**The crinkles by your eyes**_

_**When you smile**_

_**You've never loved **_

_**Your stomach or your thighs,**_

_**The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine**_

_**But I'll love them endlessly**_

**I start to hum as he continues to sing, this might be very cheesy but I kind of like it, even if it's just pretend.**

_**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**_

_**But if I do**_

_**It's you**_

_**Oh, it's you they add up to**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**And all these little things**_

**He sings while looking into my eyes and I feel like he actually means it. I smile as he spins me around.**

_**You can't go to bed without a cup of tea**_

_**And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep**_

_**And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep**_

_**Though it makes no sense no sense to me**_

**We dance around the kitchen and I giggle happily as he spins me around again.**

_**I know you've never loved **_

_**The sound of your voice on tape**_

_**You never want**_

_**To know how much you weigh**_

_**You still love to squeeze into your jeans**_

_**But you're perfect to me**_

**I wish he meant what he was saying…I can't help but feel my heart ache.**

_**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**_

_**But if it's true**_

_**It's you**_

_**It's you they add up to**_

_**I'm in love with you **_

_**And all these little things**_

**I sigh content, and I close my eyes.**

_**You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you**_

_**You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to**_

_**If I let you know I'm here for you**_

_**Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh**_

**I start to hum again, as I lay my head on his chest.**

_**And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth**_

_**Cause it's you**_

_**Oh, it's you**_

_**It's you they add up to**_

_**And I'm in love with you**_

_**And all these little things**_

**I open my eyes and grey meets blue. In his eyes there's something I can quite make out…hope maybe?**

_**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**_

_**But if it's true **_

_**It's you**_

_**It's you they add up to**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**And all your little things**_

**He leans in and I do too. When we break apart for air he puts our noses and foreheads together and smiles.**

"**Katniss, can I ask you something?"**

"**Yeah, what is it?" I ask**

"**Would you give me a chance? Maybe not now, or tomorrow, or next week, but will you?"**

**I look at him and nod. He leans in and we kiss for a brief second until I pull away.**

"**Could you sleep with me? I…I get um- I get bad nightmares, about my past and I just need you to wake me up."**

"**Of course Kat, anything for you." He says with a smile and he grabs my hand pulling me into my room.**

**As we lay on my bed he wraps his hand around me and I smile. I wish it could be like this every day, for the rest of my life. And I hope he feels the same way too. **

* * *

**I'll update on Friday if I get at least 5 reviews from ya (:**

** well like I mentioned before I have adopted a story. I'll be posting it up as soon as I can.**

**I hope you enjoy it and if you have any suggestions about this story, or if you have questions, anything at all, even if you want me to add something to my story, just PM me and I'll try my best to add what you have told me to my story.**

**Oh, yeah I forgot to name the songs on the previous chapters so here are the names:**

**Chapter 4:**

"**Your song- Ellie Goulding"**

**Chapter 8:**

"**I'll be seeing you-Billie holiday"**

**Chapter 9:**

"**Breezeblocks- ALT-J"**

"**Little things- one direction"**

**Well, I think that's it loves**

**Favorite, follow, review!**

**-ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear**


	10. Chapter 10

**As we lay on my bed he wraps his hand around me and I smile. I wish it could be like this every day, for the rest of my life. And I hope he feels the same way too.**

* * *

**Beep. Beep. Beep. I open my eyes and turn off my alarm clock. I sigh and get up. I go to my bathroom and take a quick shower getting ready for today's event. Once I'm changed I head to the kitchen where I see a sight every girl wants to see, a shitless guy with an apron, that's actually cooking.**

"**Good morning Peeta" I say and take a seat on the table where I am greeted by cheese buns, my favorite. **

"**Good morning Kat." He says and takes a seat next to me. **

"**Ready for today?" he asks.**

"**Not really." I say and sigh.**

"**Don't worry Kat; I'll be with you every step of the way." He says and I smile.**

BWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBE BWT

"**Hi Katniss." Cinna says and smiles.**

"**Hi Cinna." I say and smile back.**

"**Ok, well let's get you two in the back room." He says and leads us to the back. **

"**Katniss, Haymitch told me that three other girls work at the bar with you, is that so?" he asks, I wonder why.**

"**Yeah, why?"**

"**Well, I was wondering if they'd like to come by so my team could help. I just want to make sure that Haymitch causes the best impression he can."**

"**Oh, I guess they could…what about Thresh, and there dates?"**

"**Call them too please…but you can't tell anyone that you're going to be my model today Kat, just these friends, got it?"**

"**Yeah, alright." I say and start typing on my phone.**

Annie, Johanna, Madge:

I need you to come to Portia's & Cinnas. Bring your stuff for the ball and tell your dates too, and make sure they bring their clothes too. Don't ask questions just come.

**Once I'm done on my phone, I look around and find that Peeta isn't with me anymore, so much for being with me every step of the way.**

"**Hi, you must be Katniss." A man with orange hair greets me.**

"**I'm Flavius and this is Octavia and Venia." He says gesturing to the women next to him.**

"**Nice to meet you." I say**

"**Ok Katniss, this is my team and they are going to get you ready. Once your friends are here I'll send with you." Cinna says and goes back to the shop.**

"**We have much to do." Flavius says and all three lead me into some room I didn't even know was here.**

BWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBE BWT

**Cinnas team is finally done with me and I sigh. Flavius left my hair down but curled it so it would be faster after I come back to get it pinned up. Octavia painted my nails all black and made me a facial mask, while Venia did my makeup. I walk into the room where Cinna should be waiting and he tells me to take a seat.**

"**I saw your friends dresses, and there beautiful. We have a variety of personality. We have your friend Annie, who looks like an enchanting mermaid. Madge, with that golden dress of hers, she looks like a butterfly, and then we have your friend Johanna, who I must say looks like a true angel. And you Katniss, will look like a queen." He says. **

"**A queen…?" I ask. **

"**Yes, a queen. I want you to put on the dress you're going to be wearing at first." He says and hands me a dress. I look at the dress and it's beautiful. It has a bit of gold and silver with a slit. I try on the dress and I must say I look beautiful. I put on the golden high heels and Cinna secures my gold and silver mask, and he was right…I do look like a queen. **

"**Thank you Cinna, really." I say and smile**

"**No, thank you Katniss. Come on lets go see if your friends are done." We walk into the previous room I was in and the girls are all there. Flavius is finishing Johanna's hair, while Octavia is painting Annie's nails, and Johanna is getting her makeup done. Once the team is done with them they head back to the room I was in with Cinna and he helps them with their dresses, once they come out of the room they look gorgeous. Annie does actually look like a mystical mermaid, Madge looks like a golden butterfly, and Johanna looks like an angel that came from heaven. **

"**Haymitch will be here any second now. I want ya to wear these." He hands us some big black coats that cover our dresses completely.**

"**Now, when you get into the building I want you to remove the coats, but make your selves noticed. Katniss, I want you to come back at 7:30 so we can redo your makeup, now hurry along Haymitch is already here." We hurry along to the entrance and get out of the mall; some people stare since we are wearing our masks but we ignore the stares and get straight into the limo. Once were inside we get all sorts of complements, and I feel flattered. Once we arrive to the Night lock ball, and one of the driver opens the door, I feel nervous and I think Peeta notices because he whispers encouraging stuff into my ear. I'm thankful he's here with me.**

"**Let the fun begin." Johanna says and we walk up the stairs. Once were inside I see people turn to look at us. I'm glad were wearing masks cause if we weren't I would be having a panic attack right now.**

**I think I made a mistake walking inside without Peeta because a guy walks towards me and asks me to dance, he looks straight into his eyes and I know who they belong to. There not beautiful and calm like Peeta's blue eyes, but icy and hatful…and there Cato Jennings. My ex.**

* * *

**what do you thinks going to happen next? I want to thank the people who have supported me and reviewed! **

**ill be updating hopefully by Sunday! review, favorite, follow.**

**-ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Last chapter:**_

_**I think I made a mistake walking inside without Peeta because a guy walks towards me and asks me to dance, he looks straight into his eyes and I know who they belong to. There not beautiful and calm like Peeta's blue eyes, but icy and hatful…and there Cato Jennings. My ex.**_

* * *

**I'm about to respond when I feel a strong arm wrap around my waist. I smell cinnamon and know exactly who it is. Peeta.**

"**She's with me." Peeta says in a husky voice. The guy, who I know for sure, is Cato just smirks and leaves, but not before saying I'll see you around and winking. I turn around to look at Peeta and hug him.**

"**Thank you Peeta…I think you should know that that was Cato." I say.**

"**As in your ex?" he asks a little surprised. **

"**Yeah." I say and I pull him to the table where Haymitch is sitting.**

"**You look good, sweetheart." Haymitch says and I smile.**

"**You do too old drunk." He snorts and goes back to talking to his wife.**

"**Kat, do you want to dance?" Peeta asks. I turn to look at the dance floor and notice Johanna and Annie are dancing with Thresh and Finnick. I see Madge and Gale walking to where I'm guessing is the garden. I smile and nod and we head towards the dance floor. We're called back to the table about half an hour later to take some pictures with Haymitch and Effie. **

**Many of the photographers comment about my dress and some even take photos of just Peeta and me, some even said I looked better than the girl that was dressed almost in the exact same dress as I was in, whatever that means. I smile and murmured a few thanks and a few comments about their own clothes here and there. Annie, Johanna, and Madge get plenty of comments as well. They all brag how we look like Greek goddesses and the guys don't stay behind. They comment about Finnick, Peeta, and Thresh looking like Greek gods as well and they ask the guys to take some pictures alone as well. I notice that most of the photographers are taking pictures of where were at and all the other business men have either a hatful or awed look on their face. We go back to dancing once they move on to other tables and soon after its time for Peeta and me to leave.**

"**Peeta, it's time to leave." I say. He nods and we say goodbye to a couple of people, and tell Haymitch we'll be back later. Once we arrive at Cinnas shop Cinna ushers me into the room I had my makeup done while Peeta is sent into some other room. Flavius, Venia, and Octavia get right to it. Flavius curls my hair once again since we do want for people to think I'm a "professional". Octavia paint my nails with fire designs, while Venia does my makeup again but this time adding red and black to my eyes giving them a Smokey and fiery effect and adding a bit glitter here and there. Flavius adds a bit of glitter on my hair which I would have thought to look ugly but it actually gives my hair a fiery effect as well since the glitter is red. **

"**Were all done Katniss, you can go into the room you were in last time with Cinna; Cinna will be waiting for you." Venia says and smiles. I do as I'm told and as expected Cinna is waiting for me.**

"**You look wonderful Katniss." He says and hands me the dress. Once it's on I look radiant. I start to get nervous once I realize this is real, and I panic.**

"**Cinna, what if I don't know what to say? What if they don't like me?" I say and start thinking of myself as a failure.**

"**Katniss, look at me." I do as I'm told.**

"**I like you, and you where yourself. What makes you think they won't love you? Just be yourself." He says and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.**

"**Shall we go?" he asks and puts on his own mask.**

"**We shall." I say and we head back to the front of the store. I see Peeta and Portia waiting for us and I smile when Peeta turns to look at me, I must say he looks dashing in his tux.**

"**Wow, Katniss you look-wow." He says and looks me up and down. I feel myself smile.**

"**I must say you don't look so bad yourself." I say and he holds out his hand which I gladly accept. We ride to the Night lock ball laughing with one another and talking to Cinna and Portia like we have been friends forever. We arrive at the ball way too soon and I sigh. Peeta smiles at me and I smile back. **

"**Katniss there is this one specific song that I want you to twirl in, don't twirl before I tell you to." He says seriously and I nod. The door to the limo opens and Cinna and Portia go out first followed by Peeta and then I go out. **

"**Here goes nothing." I say and step out of the limo and am greeted by dozens of photographers. I hear a few gasps and everything goes quiet for about 5 seconds and then I all I hear are applauses, cheers, and people whistling. Peeta holds out his hand for me and I accept it. We follow Cinna and Portia who are talking with some people I've never met. We take some pictures outside and answer some questions, I try sounding a bit different just in case. We head inside and once the doors are open people turn to look at us and I'm grateful Peeta is holding me, even If people did turn to look at me when I arrived with the first dress there are about twenty times as many people as there was before.**

"**We're going to go talk to some people and they might ask questions, many will try to get your names but for whatever reason don't give them your names." Cinna says and we head over to talk to people. We talk to some people and when Peeta and I are headed to take a seat while Portia and Cinna are answering questions, I see those icy blue eyes again, and there heading towards us. **

* * *

**Who do you think the other girl with the silver dress was? What do you think Cato will do to this, mysterious beauty? There will be more Cato and other characters in the next chapter; can you guess who they are? PM me and if you guess all three right I'll give a preview C: if I get 6 new reviews ill update by Friday. **

**Well follow, favorite, review! **

**Bye loves **

**-ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear**


	12. Chapter 12

_last chapter: _

_We talk to some people and when Peeta and I are headed to take a seat while Portia and Cinna are answering questions, I see those icy blue eyes again, and there heading towards us._

* * *

**I turn around and look at Peeta.**

"**Peeta, he's heading this way!" I say and grab a hold of his hand.**

"**Who?" he asks bewildered**

"**Cato." I say and look at Peeta. What to do? What to do? What to do? And the first thing that pops into my head is lean in and kiss Peeta. We kiss for a few seconds and I feel something warm inside me, like something flying in there, which is actually kind of creepy. He touches my cheek and I feel little tingles all over my body, from head to toe. It feels so real, it feels more real than any of the kisses that Cato and I shared. We stop the kiss though, when we head a thought being cleared, and of Couse it's Cato. **

"**Hello, gorgeous. Are you Cinnas new model? I heard Glimmer quit." He says in what I'm guessing is a seductive voice. I'm about to answer when I'm saved again, but this time by Cinna.**

"**Hello." Cinna says trying to sound nice.**

"**Hey Cinna." He responds and Cinnas lips turn into a frown.**

"**What are you doing here Cato? Leave my new models alone, there French, they don't know how to speak in English very well." He says. **

**Is this really his way of getting Cato to leave? Suddenly I'm happy I took French in middle school and high school, and I thought it would never really come in handy in life. I turn to Peeta and wonder if he speaks in French. I turn back around and find Cato looking at me intensely and get an awful shiver down my back and all of a sudden I start to remember all of our good memories together. Us walking to my house, Cato taking me out to dinner, and movies. All that cheesy shit. I start to imagine Peeta cheating on me just like Cato did and I don't want that to happen. I've made up my mind. It's going to take Peeta a whole lot more than dancing and singing to me for me to go out with him. **

**Cato looks at me with this look that scares me, I know for a fact that if he looks into my eyes he'll know it's me so I turn around and walk away with Peeta guiding the way to the dance floor. **

"**Remember not to twirl me around." I say.**

"**I know. So tell me what was going on back there?" he whispers into my ear, this boy is going to be the death of me. **

"**What are you talking about?" **

"**You know exactly what I'm talking about Katniss, the way he was looking at you like he knew who you where, does he know it's you?" he asks concerned. Oh Peeta, always thinking about everyone else but his self.**

"**I…I don't know. I don't think so." I say truthfully. I sure hope he didn't.**

"**You're staying by my side the whole night." He says and tightens his grip on me. **

"**You're not my boss Peeta. You can't just think you're my owner!" I hiss into his ear, and that's when I remember all the bad stuff Cato did to me, he had jealousy problems, always thinking I was with some other guy.**

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Who was that guy? Why where you hugging him!" Cato yells. What's wrong with him? Does he not know he's my cousin?**_

"_**He's my cousin Cato! Calm down." I say and sit on the couch.**_

"_**Don't fucking lie to me Katniss! You're cheating on me aren't you!" he says and almost hits me. I stare at him wide eyed. I've never seen him this way.**_

"_**Why would I lie to you?! If I didn't want to be with you anymore I would just break up with you." I say. I don't even know why I'm still with him. This wasn't the first time he has acted like this, but he's never tried to hit me. I don't even know why I'm still with him. **_

"_**You're **__**not**__** going to break up with me! Your **__**mine!**__** You hear me! **__**MINE**__**!" he says and leaves slamming the door. **_

**I don't know why I stayed with him that long. Well I did love him at the time but I regret not breaking up with him before. I know that he had cheated on me before I even broke up with me, but I always stayed with him because I loved him. He said he wouldn't cheat on me anymore, that he wanted to stay with me forever and all that stuff, he promised he wouldn't do it anymore but he did and that's exactly why I broke up with him. And I never want to be in another relationship like that. Ever.**

"**I know Katniss, but you came here with **_**me**_** not **_**him.**_** I don't want you close to him, that's all." He says and sighs.**

"**Look I'm sorry, I don't even know why I'm acting like this. I just don't want anyone else to be around you, I want you all for myself." He says. That's a bit territorial and I'm not like that anymore, I'm not that stupid Katniss anymore, I've changed.**

"**whatever." I say and stop dancing. I head over to Cinna and he looks a bit tense. I guess this night isn't going so well for everyone. **

"**Are you ok?" I ask.**

"**The question here is are **_**you **_**ok?" he asks and I sigh and shake my head.**

"**No I'm not."**

"**How do you know Cato?" he asks and I wonder how he knows we knew each other at all.**

"**How do you know I knew him?" I ask.**

"**I don't know, I could just tell." He says and I nod.**

"**He's my ex." I say and he looks at me closely like he can't believe it.**

"**I would of never imagined that." He says and I shrug.**

"**He's a bad kid you know, the model that quit; her name was Glimmer, well her friends going out with him. Her names Clove." He says and I immediately recognize the name. She's Peeta's ex.**

"**You see that girl right there with the dress that looks like the other one that you wore?" he says and I turn to look to where he's looking and I see her, I see Glimmer. The girl that use to make fun of me for wearing ugly clothes, for being stupid, ugly, and a loner. **

"**I know her; we went to the same high school together. I never liked her though." I say and he nods.**

"**Well the girl next to her, the one with the black dress, well that's Clove." He says and I turn to look at her. She's standing next to Glimmer and Cato. **

"**Oh." Is all I say and he looks like he wants to say something else but he keeps his mouth shut. I see a guy walk up to Glimmer and kiss her. I wonder who he is. My curiosity gets the best of me and I ask Cinna.**

"**Cinna, who's that?" he asks.**

"**That's Marvel. Glimmers boyfriend. He's actually the one that made Glimmer quit. I don't think she really likes him, but he's rich and she doesn't want to be seen with any guy that's middle class." He says and I nod. Typical glimmer, she's rich too so I don't even know why she went to my high school. We start talking about other stuff when all of a sudden he asks me something I would have never even thought he would ask.**

"**Katniss, do you know how to dance tango?" he asks. Well why would he ask me that?**

"**Um, yeah. My sister took dance classes and I would attend but I'm not that good. Well at least I don't think I am…why?" I ask.**

"**Oh, no reason." He says and heads toward Peeta. I see Peeta nod his head but I don't know why. I don't care anyways I'm still mad. They both head towards me. **

"**Have you heard Mi confesion?" Cinna asks. Why is he asking me all these tango questions? Of course I've heard that song, I had to dance to that song when I was in that dance class with Prim. **

"**Yeah, I've heard it why?"**

"**Well that's the song you're going to be dancing. Katniss when you get on the dance floor don't look at Peeta, face the other direction. And when the song starts turn with attitude, and make sure your dress kind of twirls. And while you're dancing make sure you twirl completely at least one time. Oh, and don't worry the fire's not real." He says and all I do is nod because I don't even know what he's talking about... I can't do this. There are too many people here.**

"**Cinna I don't think I can do this." I say worried. I haven't danced tango since I last saw Prim which was last year.**

"**I believe on you girl on fire." He says and leaves.**

**Peeta and I head towards the dance floor when we Cinna gestures for us to go. I do exactly what he said. The song starts and I do as I was told and once my dress twirls I hear people gasp and they start to cheer. I start heading towards Peeta and I twirl just in case while were dancing I don't have time to, and that's when I see it. **

**Flames all over my dress, I panic. I want to stop, drop, and roll, but I see Cinna smile and does thumbs up and I remember he said they weren't real so I continue dancing. We start dancing and people start cheering and I start feeling my dress slowly burning and rising up. The song ends and I notice the dress has changed, its shorter now, but looks alike to the longer version. **

"**You did great." Cinna exclaims and Portia hugs us both. **

"**You looked like a girl on fire!" Portia says and smiles. **

"**There's another song I want you to dance." Cinna says. Oh gosh.**

"**What do you want us to dance?" Peeta asks.**

"**Salsa." Good thing I know how to dance that too.**

"**Do you know how to dance it?" he asks us both and we both nod.**

"**Ok, the song will start in about 10 minutes." He says and we take a seat at the table. I turn to look where Haymitch is sitting and he smiles, the old man actually smiles. **

**I see Glimmer, clove and Cato looking at us too, but I quickly turn around. Our ten minutes are soon up and it's time for us to dance again. I can't believe I actually agreed to this but I can't let Cinna down, not after he let me have the silver dress. And well I do want revenge too, so who cares. **

**We head back to the dance floor and I notice that the people that where going to dance moved and formed a crowd around us. And that's when the music starts. Salsa y Sabor starts to play and I smile. Prim and I use to always dance to this song, and I know exactly how I'm going to dance to this song.**

**I hope Glimmer and Clove are watching. We start dancing and I'm dancing like I've never danced before. I see the flames once again and smile. I let the music take over me and I love it. I didn't even know I could dance like this. I start moving my body as if that's what I do for a living, but I think the only reason I'm actually dancing like this is because I have this mask on. Peeta carries me over his head and I do a spilt and the song ends. People start to cheer and I see Johanna and Thresh whistling and clapping. I see the paparazzi taking photos of us and some heading our way, but Cinna answers all the questions, they ask for our names but he just says the girl on fire and the boy with the blue eyes.**

* * *

**I just had to add both of the dancing scenes in there. I was watching some videos on you tube when I ran into some videos of people dancing tango and salsa and I just fell in love with how they danced. I know Katniss and Peeta would never dance like this, but who cares? It's fiction. But anyways if you want to see how I envisioned how they dance here are the links to watch both dance choreography's, and sorry If I couldn't explain the dance moves very well. **

**I know I said I would update on Friday but I couldn't. My computer was acting weird, but here you go I hope you enjoyed it. C:**

**Favorite, Follow, Review.**

**Bye loves.**

**-ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything. **

** watch?v=s-fwYTLraM0 (tango)**

** watch?v=ycHdhTV7CXk (salsa)**


	13. Chapter 13

Last chapter:

I see the paparazzi taking photos of us and some heading our way, but Cinna answers all the questions, they ask for our names but he just says the girl on fire and the boy with the blue eyes.

* * *

**It's been three days since the ball and I've been on the cover of the newspaper, websites, posters, even on magazines. They all say the same thing. "Who is the girl on fire?" and it has a huge picture of me and there even going to have another ball hoping to find out who she is. Cinnas excited about this, or so I'm guessing. He's going to be creating a new dress for me and he actually asked both Peeta and I if we wanted to be his main models, since many people 'loved' us. After some discussions about money, identity, and work Peeta and I finally agreed. I just hope I did the right thing. **

**I've actually been keeping my distance from Peeta. Since the Night Lock party I haven't been feeling the same…I'm terrified, I don't want to get hurt and I don't want to be in an abusive relationship again. I don't want to be that Katniss anymore. I've been hurt enough and Johanna would surely kick my ass, especially since she doesn't know much about Cato and his abuse. She knew that he was very jealous; I mean the guy once thought I was going to cheat on him with **_**her.**_** I mean she's pretty and all but I just don't do girls, I'm not trying to say that I'm against being gay and all, because I'm not. One of my friends is actually bi and I'm ok with that. It's her life not mine.**

**Anyways back on topic I've barely talked to Peeta at all, but the further he is away from me the better it will be not just for me, but for him too. I certainly don't want to hurt him, and I know that if he gets too close he eventually will be, and it's all going to be my fault.**

**Annie and Finn actually got in a fight too. He left her to get some drinks at the ball and he didn't show up until, about half an hour later. Annie had actually went to go look for him and turns out he was making out with some blond girl that had almost the exact same dress as me. It had to be Glimmer; out of everyone in that ball it was Glimmer. **

**I sigh and get out of the shower. I hear Annie downstairs talking to someone and I recognize who she's talking to Finnick and then I hear another man voice…Peeta. I groan and walk quickly into my room and change, not really caring what I'm going to wear since it is 11:00 at night and since its Wednesday only two or three people had to go work. So Annie and I where the lucky ones leaving Madge, Johanna, and Thresh to work till one. **

"**You two need to make up." Peeta says with a sigh.**

"**Well why do you even care Annie! We're not even going out!" Finnick yells. That's when I come in. who the hell does he think he is to scream at my friend like that!**

"**Who the hell do you think you are?!" I yell from across the living room. **

**I turn to look at Annie and see she's crying silently and she's starting to stare out in space. Oh gosh. She's going to have an attack. Annie starts staring out in space and then starts whispering things and covers her ears and closes her eyes tightly.**

**This all started when she saw her brother die, it was too much for poor Annie. She cared so much about what was going to happen especially since she had those attacks when something made her remember about her brother and the fire that had started in her house.**

"**Annie." I say and make her look at me.**

"**Annie, sweetie. Look at me. I'm right here. Look at me Annie; nothing's going to happen to you." I say and she nods her head. That means she knows and that she's fighting to try and forget.**

"**Get out." I say to Peeta and Finnick. They both just look at Annie and I and they look slightly panicked and concerned but the last thing I need I for both of them to see Annie go off and hopefully Johanna arrives before I start zoning out too. **

"**Did you take your pill Annie?" I say to her in a whisper so Finnick or Peeta won't hear. I get no answer; she just stares ahead and closes her eyes tightly. This isn't good.**

"**Get out! Peeta. Finnick. LEAVE!" I say and they both leave and close the door. **

"**Annie it's not true. Listen to me; I'm right here with you…nothing is going to happen. Not true Annie. Open your eyes please." I tell her and I stand up and run to her room and find her pills. I quickly take two out and grab a water bottle that's inside her room and go back to her. **

"**No! Get out! Leave me!" she screams and I feel a tear slip down from my eye.**

"**Stop! Don't do it! You're going to get yourself killed!" she yells once again.**

**I feel myself starting to remember about my own problems and I feel like I'm zoning out. I start to remember about my dad and how I was just reaching his job and Darius, a firefighter and a very close Friend stopped me and tackled me onto the ground because I wanted to help him. Annie needs me right now. **

"**Annie slow, deep, complete breaths. You're having a panic attack; all you're seeing is not real. Slow, deep, complete breaths." I say and she starts taking deep breaths. **

"**I'm only having a panic attack." She repeats over and over again.**

**Once she's calm she starts crying and the only thing I can do is hold her. I start remembering about my own problems once again but I shake it off. Not right now Katniss. You have to be strong. I keep reminding myself.**

"**I'm sorry Kat." She whispers and I shake my head. **

"**It's not your fault Annie." I say and she nods.**

"**I-I just…I didn't know what else to say and I felt like I was trapped." She says and starts crying all over again. **

"**It's ok." I repeat over and over again.**

"**It's just…why would he do that to me if he's the one that asked me to go with him to the ball." She says and I feel my heart ache for Annie.**

"**I don't know Annie…I just don't know." I say and we both stare silently at the wall, trying to forget completely about the world around us. I hear the door open and Johanna gasps. **

"**What happened?" Jo says and takes a seat next to us.**

"**It was Annie…she had an attack." I say and she nods in understanding. I explain what happened to her since Annie's already asleep on the floor. **

"**I'm going to kick his ass!" she says and all I can do is nod.**

"**I'm sleeping here with her. I haven't been sleeping good lately and I-"I'm cut off by Johanna.**

"**I understand. I'm sleeping with you too brainless." She says and smiles.**

**We both get up and move the coffee table so that we can all three sleep on the floor. I walk over to my room and grab a large blanket and two pillows. Johanna goes into her room and changes. I lay the large blanket on the living room floor so that we can sleep on it. I get Annie to lie on top of the blanket and hand her a pillow. I lay down too and Johanna turns off the lights, leaving the radio and living room lamp on. I hear her lay down and I sigh. **

"**Just like old times." She says**

"**Just like old times." I say and I reach for her hand and grab Annie's hand too since I'm in the middle. **

_**Flashback:**_

_**Johanna, Annie, and I are having a sleep over when Annie gets a panic attack for the first time. **_

"_**I don't know what to do!" Annie yells. She has her eyes closed tightly and has her hands over her ears.**_

"_**Annie, please calm down. You're here with us." We both say trying to get her to calm down. She starts repeating "It's not real" and she starts to calm down. Johanna runs up to her room and grabs some blankets and some pillows for us. She lays them on the ground and get lie on top of them. I stand up because she forgot to turn off the lights.  
**_

"_**Can you leave on the lamp, Kat? I'm still scared of the dark." Annie says and I smile and do as I'm told. **_

"_**Of course Annie." I say and lay back down. **_

"_**We're going to be best friends forever." Annie says and I smile knowing she's right.**_

"_**Good night brainless. Night crazy." Johanna says and Annie chuckles. **_

"_**Night Jo." We both say and I close my eyes letting the darkness over take me.**_

* * *

**I'm sorry to those who don't like that Finn was the 'bad' guy but I had to have something trigger her panic attack. They'll get back together though! I promise, and I know some of you are wondering why aren't Katniss and Peeta dating yet? Well there's only one answer: Katniss takes her time, you should know if you read all three books. **

**Oh, and sorry for saying I was going to update by Monday but my weeks been stressful and weird. I've been having so many problems and I'm just glad I'm getting out of school on Tuesday. Today's actually my award ceremony but I wasn't going to go. What's the point of buying a dress and having to sit down for an hour and never wear the dress again? I see no point in that. I'm actually getting out of eighth grade and going to high school. I'm kind of worried I'm going to get lost or something but hey, it was going to happen eventually. Anyways enough of my life problems. I hope you liked the chapter. I wanted to add something about how they grew to love each other and stuff so there it is. Follow, favorite, review!**

**-ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear**


	14. Chapter 14

_Last chapter:_

"_Can you leave on the lamp, Kat? I'm still scared of the dark." Annie says and I smile and do as I'm told. _

"_Of course Annie." I say and lay back down. _

"_We're going to be best friends forever." Annie says and I smile knowing she's right._

"_Good night brainless. Night crazy." Johanna says and Annie chuckles. _

"_Night Jo." We both say and I close my eyes letting the darkness over take me._

**I get up the next morning in peace. Not how I imagined. Johanna's on my left side, talking to Thresh and Annie's on my right side typing furiously on her phone. Sweet Annie's actually **_**mad. **_** You don't see that every day. I look back at Johanna who's smiling like an idiot and laughing and all of a sudden I feel a pang of jealousy. Why? I'm not actually very sure. I think it's because I haven't been in a relationship for a while and saying the truth I miss Peeta. A lot. I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. I miss him but I shouldn't. I can't. And I won't. **

"**Oh hold on Thresh-Katniss, were going out. Annie, you, and I." she says and goes back too talking to Thresh.**

**I nod and get up but not before noticing Annie smile. I hope she hasn't forgiven Finnick yet. It's not that I don't like him, because I do. I really do. It's just that I don't like how he was acting. You could notice he had been drinking.**

**I finish showering and quickly change into white high waisted shorts and a black lose tank top. I grab some shoes and my sun glasses and get out of my room and meet Annie and Johanna in the living room.**

"**Where are we going to go?" I ask.**

"**We're going to get something to eat and were going to the beach for a while. Then were heading over to work." She says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Does she expect me to read her mind? I roll my eyes. About half an hour later we arrive at McDonalds. Wow, I thought she was going to take us to the Hob or something. We go inside and they order while I go look for a table to sit on when I notice Madge and Gale sitting 6 tables away from where were sitting. I hope they don't see us; I wouldn't want to ruin their…date, if that's what this is. Johanna and Annie join the table once they have our food and I tell them about Madge and Gale. Annie agrees on not bothering them but Johanna…not so much.**

"**But brainless-"Johanna argues.**

"**No Jo. We're not going to go." I tell her and take a sip of my juice. She huffs but finally agrees. I'm about to take a bit from my biscuit when my phone vibrates. I look at the screen and it's no other then Peeta.**

_**Peeta (; :**_

_**8:05 a.m.**_

_**Hey Kat. Can we talk?**_

_**Katniss:**_

_**8:07 a.m.**_

_**Not today.**_

_**Peeta (; :**_

_**8:07 a.m.**_

_**Why not?**_

_**Katniss:**_

_**8:08 a.m.**_

_**I'm eating.**_

_**Peeta (; :**_

_**8:08 a.m.**_

_**Text me when you're done. If you don't I know where you work and live. C;**_

**I stare at the text for a couple of seconds. Dumbfounded. Did he really just say that? I think to myself. Wow. I sigh and put my phone back down and notice that Annie and Johanna are staring at me. **

"**What?" I say.**

"**You should give him a chance Kitty." Annie says**

"**You really should brainless. Prince charming's not going to wait forever you knows." Jo says and rolls her eyes.**

"**I want to…but I'm scared. No. I'm terrified that he's going to turn out to be like Cato. At the party I saw Cato and I told Peeta and he started acting territorial. Like I was his! Yet I'm not. I…I can't be in a relationship like that anymore Jo. You and Annie of all people should know that." I say**

"**Why didn't you tell me he was acting like that brainless!" she say and slams her fist on the table.**

"**She's right you know. You should have told us. But I don't think this was all Peeta's fault. Kat, you're gorgeous. Did you see how all the guys were looking at you? They were **_**hypnotized**_**. He was scared that someone was going to take you away from him. Remember he too was cheated on." Annie says and I guess she's right. Well not about the gorgeous part but the rest yeah. She's always right actually. **

"**I guess your right Annie. But you have to understand that I'm not going out with him. I was just his date and if he keeps acting like that then I'm not going to go out with him at all." I say and take another sip from my juice. **

"**Just make sure not to make him wait too long." Annie says and I nod.**

"**I think I'm going to have a little chat with both of them." Johanna says to herself. Johanna starts texting but we don't mind. Annie's about to say something when she does a double take and looks back down fast.**

"**Kat, There here!" Annie says and grabs my hand and drags me to the bathroom.**

"**What the heck? Why'd you do that?" I ask. Who's here?**

"**I don't want to see him Kat!" she yells with her hands up in the air mobbing wildly. We hear a flush and the woman comes out of the bathroom stall and looks at Annie weirdly. **

"**Who's here?"**

"**Finnick and Peeta."**

"**We have to go back Annie."**

**I sigh and Annie looks panicked. Like she regrets ever leaving the table.**

"**We should have stayed." She whispers. **

"**It's ok Annie. Don't stress about it ok. Were fine." I tell her hoping she doesn't panic and we can get out of here without her having another anxiety attack. **

"**I…I don't want to go out there Kitty." She says and I look at my friend helplessly. I peek out the bathroom door. I see Peeta and Finnicks head but there facing the opposite direction of the bathroom. Johanna sees me and she gives me a questioning look but keeps talking to the guys so they won't notice. **

"**I know Annie. I don't either. Come on." I say and grab her hand.**

"**They're going to ask about what happened you know." I say and she nods in understanding.**

"**I know. But it'll take time for me to tell them. And well you…you're going to have to tell Peeta eventually." She says. I know I will. Well if I ever trust the guy enough. Once were at the table they greet us and we sit next to Johanna.**

"**Did you order me a frappe too?" Johanna says. Did she cover for us?**

"**Yeah." I say and grab my phone.**

**Katniss:**

**8:18 a.m.**

**What'd you tell them?**

**Jo: **

**8:18 a.m.**

**I told them ya went to order some frappes.**

**Katniss:**

**8:19 a.m.**

**Thanks**

**Jo:**

**8:19 a.m.**

**We'll talk about this in the car.**

**I feel like a little kid about to be yelled at by her mom. I look up from my phone and notice Peeta looking at me. His eyes boring into my skull. **

"**I'm sorry about yesterday." Finnick says.**

"**It's ok." Annie says and I nod.**

"**No it wasn't. I shouldn't have gone to your house after I drank but I was so confused. I didn't think you actually liked me. No girl has **_**actually **_**liked me. They've all been out with me for my looks and just because they felt like it. I thought that's what you wanted to do too! To **_**use **_**me. But I was wrong Annie, you actually like me! And then I…I said I would never like any girl, that I would never get a girlfriend but you changed my mind. I should have gone to apologize sooner. I shouldn't have kissed her. But I was drunk and I didn't think you had feelings for me. And well saying the truth I didn't want to admit my feelings for you. I'm sorry Annie really." Finnick says and he sounds sincere. I guess Peeta was right. There fucked up too. I expect an apology from Peeta too but he doesn't say anything. This pisses me off.**

"**Can we go talk somewhere?" Finn asks. Annie looks at us both and we nod.**

"**Let's go brainless." Jo says and she gives me the look, which means she hasn't forgotten what happened. **

"**Bye lover boy. I'd let you have her but we have some serious stuff to talk about." Johanna says and walks out the door leaving Peeta and I there. There's so much tension and I don't know what to say. I don't know if I should even say anything. I'm not good with words so I do the first thing that's comes into my mind. **

**Katniss:**

**8:29 a.m.**

**I'm done eating…**

**I click send and walk towards the door. I hear his phone alerting him that he has a new message. I walk towards the door and open it, but not before turning around and looking at him. He smiles at me and I smile back. I guess I should talk to him about my past; I think to myself and walk out the door.**

"**So can you explain what happened back there brainless?" she asks.**

"**Annie didn't want to be seen. I didn't even know who she was talking about." I say and roll my eyes.**

"**You can't keep running away from your problems. You know." **

"**I know." I say. **

**But as long as I don't get caught, I'll keep running.**

Some might ask, why is Finnick acting like that? well you know how in the books he's always having to sleep with women and _men_ (rape!). Well that's kind of what I was trying to show in this chapter but instead in this story he's more of a one night stand – strict no girlfriends policy kind of guy. Girls only want him to get in their pants because he's gorgeous and all but anyways that's what I was trying to show. On a whole different topic schools out and I'm stress free! Yay! Tomorrow is going to be my first week out of school and I haven't done anything. Literally. *sighs* well I did go to a party but still I didn't like most of the people there but no one cares about what I say so whatever.

Anyways I hope you liked it! I should be updating much more since schools out and I'll try to update at least twice aweek.5 reviews for next chapter, I want to know if you actually like what im writing and if you don't review and tell me what I should do or fix. Anyways follow, favorite. Review!

Follow me on tumblr: .com


	15. Chapter 15

_Last chapter:_

"_Annie didn't want to be seen. I didn't even know who she was talking about." I say and roll my eyes._

"_You can't keep running away from your problems. You know." _

"_I know." I say. _

_But as long as I don't get caught, I'll keep running._

* * *

"**Annie, are the guys still going to go?" I ask. Today's Thursday and we'll be heading to the airport tomorrow. **

"**Yeah." She says and smiles.**

"**Johanna's going to drive us there so text Finn the deets." I say and we both head to the bathroom. Johanna's already dressed when we go inside the bathroom. We quickly change and I grab my stuff and wait for Annie.**

"**Let's go!" Johanna yells from the kitchen and I roll my eyes. She's still a bit mad about what happened yesterday but I shrugged it off.**

**When we arrive at The Architecture it's fairly packed. I see many people dancing. **

**I still don't understand how this place can be a restaurant/club and bar well I understand the bar part the bar's open while the place is a restaurant and a club but hey when the place is being ran by a drunk I understand. But why should I care? As long as I'm getting money for Prim to go to college I'm okay. **

**I actually need to talk to Thresh and the girls about that. We agreed that we would take two years off since we had some problems back at our houses so we agreed. That's another reason Sea followed us here, she wanted to make sure her 'kids' like she says had a good future once she was gone and I'm hoping that's a long time from now. Anyways back on track we all left for a reason.**

**I'm snapped out of it when I see Johanna coming towards me. She looks a bit pissed off and is glaring at everyone she sees.**

"**Cato's here." She says and I freeze.**

"**What? Where?" and as soon as I turn I regret it. There he is sitting and he has a creepy smile on his face and I scowl. **

"_**Katniss.**_**" He says and I tense up. Memories start to fill up in my head and I feel myself slowly being suffocated. This can't be happening. I calm my breathing and I look at Johanna whose eyes show hatred. I smile a forced smile at her and bring my chin up high.**

"**Hello, Cato." I say. My smile has been long gone.**

"**I've missed you, you know." He says and I cringe. **_**Of course he has.**_** I think to myself. I purse my lips and nod. I remember Johanna saying-**_**he'll come crawling back to you, they always do.**_** I guess this is what she meant.**

**I sigh. Enough of this bull. "What do you want Cato?" **

"**I want **_**you**_**." He says. I'm about to say something when I feel an arm wrap around my waist tightly and I know instantly who it is. Peeta.**

"**Is there a problem here, love?" he says and I swear I melt. **

"**Who's this Katniss?" Peeta asks and Cato glares at Peeta. I smile internally, Cheshire cat smile but it's still a smile.**

"**I'm Cato Jennings, Katniss' ex-boyfriend. Who are you?" Cato says with a smirk. **

**I want to wipe that stupid smirk of his face.**

"**I'm Peeta Mallark. Her **_**boyfriend.**_**" He says and Cato's smirk is gone instantly. I guess I spoke too soon.**

"**Listen here Cato, leave Katniss alone. If you wanted to be with her your ass wouldn't have cheated on her. I suggest you leave before I get my axe. Remember what happened last time?" Johanna says.**

"**And if you ever put a hand on her **_**ever**_** again, I **_**will **_**cut off your balls." Johanna says and I don't doubt it one bit.**

**Cato stands and looks directly at me. **

"**I'll see you around Katniss." He says and leaves.**

**I feel myself get angry. It's his damn fault I can't trust. I can't be happy with a guy. I can't **_**love.**_

"**Damn you, Cato! Just leave me the fuck alone." I say and glare at him as he leaves but he just laughs.**

**For some reason though, I know he's right. We'll be seeing each other very soon.**

"**You alright Katniss?" she asks and I nod.**

"**Yeah I'm fine-I just…remembered, that's all." I say and stare into her eyes. **

"**I'm ok Johanna. We'll talk when we get home." I tell her reassuringly. She knows that I'm not one that likes being defended but we also know that there's a breaking point in everyone. She nods and leaves.**

"**What was all that about?" Peeta asks. I sigh. Should I tell him about what he did to me? Or should I tell him later. I should tell him. I think to myself reassuringly. **

"**If you help me at the bar I'll tell you everything." I say and he nods. Two hours later and he knows most of what happened between Cato and I. and I know what happened between Clove and him. He really liked the girl but he knew something was wrong but his love for her blinded him so he decided to ask her to marry her anyways but that never happened.**

"**Are you ok?" I ask concerned. I feel like punching Clove in the face for hurting Peeta. Hurting me was one thing but Peeta, he's a good guy. He should never be hurt again.**

"**Yeah, I'm over her. Telling you the truth I was in love with her but I don't know…its different when I'm with you Katniss. Yeah, it may not be love but I know you feel that spark when we hold each other's hands." I know he's right but I'm too damn stubborn to admit it. I never felt this when I was with Cato. I sigh.**

"**Yeah, I've felt it before." I say and get up from where were sitting.**

"**Well it's about closing time Peeta. You should get going, were going to be leaving early tomorrow."**

"**Yeah, I just need to find Finn." He says and gets up from where he was sitting. He hugs me and I hug him back. I love the way he smells like cinnamon. He kisses my cheek and says his goodbye and leaves. I walk towards Annie who is now grabbing her purse.**

"**Where's Jo?" I ask and she points towards the break room. I see her walk out of the break room with Thresh and she nods at something he said and gives him one last kiss before we leave.**

"**Let's get out of here." She says and we head towards my car.**

**We arrive at our apartment and I head towards my room. Johanna hasn't said anything about Cato and I hope she doesn't mention his name for a while. I don't ever want to see him. I know I'm wrong though.**

BWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBEBWTBE BWT

"**Katniss! Get up!" I hear someone say but I don't bother looking up much less talking to whoever that person is.**

"**Johanna! She won't get up!" Great. Annie's called Johanna…or was that Madge. I don't care. I hold the pillow that's on top of my head and hold onto it tighter.**

"**Brainless! Get up! If you're not up by the time I get there im going to do something you won't like!" she yells from downstairs and I groan.**

**I get up from my bed and roll my eyes when I see Annie giving my her 'I'm sorry I had to get Johanna in this' smile.**

**I look at the clock. What the heck! I can have about four more hours of sleep! I look at my bed and sigh and a smile spreads onto my face. **

_**Oh, I'm coming honey**_**.**

**I think to myself. I'm about to jump onto my bed when I see Finnick Odair. In SpongeBob shorts. I look down at my shirt and he smirks when he sees it.**

"**I guess were triplets." He says and wiggles his eye brows in what I'm guessing is a seductive manner but it's clear that Finnick needs some more rest. **

"**Jo-meannie made me come all the way over here and she won't let me sleep Kitty!" Finnick whines and I smirk.**

"**Poor Finnie, do you need your beauty sleep?" I ask and he opens my door and yells "See Johanna! Kitty-Kat understands!" he says and I hear someone coming up the stairs. I look at Finnick wide-eyed.**

"**Johanna." I whisper and he pulls me towards him and holds me tightly. "I'll see you in heaven kitty!" he whispers into my ear. The door opens and I'm glad when I see blond hair instead of brown hair.**

"**Oh! Peeta it's you." Finnick says but doesn't let get. I don't mind really since my head is lying on his chest. Did I really just notice he's not wearing a shirt? I really do need some sleep. I close my eyes but I feel Peeta pulling me from him.**

"**No need to get jealous Peet. I have all I need right here." He says and hugs Annie. Huh, I forgot she was there.**

**I look at the clock once again. I still have plenty of time to sleep. I look towards Peeta and I look down at his shorts and noticed why Finn said we were triplets. Peeta blushes and smiles. He's shirtless too. I look at my bed and smile. It's still pretty dark out, no need for me to be up yet. I have all my clothes packed. I have my wallet inside my purse with my passport and all those dumb papers that I don't even think anyone should need to ride a stupid plain. My phones charging. I can wake up in two hours and a half and have enough time, I think to myself. I go to my bed and lay down. I feel two people lay down on each of my sides. And I feel someone's hand wrap around my waist. I don't care who it is. I put my head on the person's chest and know it's either Finnick of Peeta. I smell cinnamon and is that…**_**cheese buns **_**I smell too? I'm going to have to ask when we wake up from our '**_**beauty sleep'. **_**I feel someone else lay down on the bed and I think its Annie. **

"**Thresh if there not up by now! I'm going to dump this on them!" she says.**

"**Johanna, just leave them. We'll come wake them up in about an hour and while there sleeping we can cuddle." I hear Thresh say and I hear a door open and close. I sigh and let the darkness over take me once again.**

* * *

Did you like this chapter? I hope you did. Anyways I know I haven't updated in like a week but give me a break. My birthday was on Saturday and I just had to get some stuff done. Next chapter will be having them in the airport and plane and getting to the Everdeen house. Ill update when I can.

Favorite, follow, review!

Follow me on tumblr: butmydear-thisisnotwonderland . tumblr . com (remove spaces)

-ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear


	16. Chapter 16

**disclaimer:i do not own anything.**

_Last chapter:_

"_Thresh if there not up by now! I'm going to dump this on them!" she says._

"_Johanna, just leave them. We'll come wake them up in about an hour and while there sleeping we can cuddle." I hear Thresh say and I hear a door open and close. I sigh and let the darkness over take me once again._

* * *

I wake up by my alarm clock beeping and I sigh. I guess it's time to get up. I feel someone's grip tighten around my waist and my eyes shoot open.

"Five more minutes dad." Peeta says.

"Peeta. Get up. I have to take a shower." I say and shake him until he opens his eyes. He blushes when he notices that he's holding me and let's go.

"You can take a shower in the bathroom in the hallway." I say and he nods. I turn to look at Finnick and Annie. I feel bad that I'm going to have to wake them up but it has to be done.

"Annie wake up." I say and she opens her eyes and gets up suddenly.

"Is everything alright?" she asks and turns to look at her surroundings.

"Yeah. Everything's ok. We need to take a shower though." I say and she nods.

"Wake up Finnick, will you?" I say and head towards the shower since my clothes are already in there.

I get in the shower and hurry so that I can eat something for breakfast before we go. Once I'm done I change quickly into some black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. I start towel drying my hair until it's fairly dry and comb my fingers through it since I'm going to be riding a plane for who knows how long and I don't really care since I'm not trying to impress no one. My hair almost touches my butt and I still don't know why I haven't gotten a haircut. I probably should but then I start to remember my father and how he loved it so much. I just can't. I remember how he would tease me when I was in kindergarten when I told him and my mom that I couldn't wear my hair down anymore because I got my hair inside the toilet when I had to use the bathroom. My hair stopped in the middle of my butt at the time. I smile as I remember it.

_Flashback:_

"_How was school today Kat?" mom asks me at the dinner table._

"_It was good until we went to the bathroom after lunch." I say and frown._

"_What happened?" my father asks concerned._

"_Well after lunch we went to the bathroom like we do every day and I had to go, oh so bad!" I tell them both and they nod._

"_Oh mommy it was horrible!" I say. I smile as I remember that I felt like crying._

"_I had to use the bathroom but the toilet is so high so I went into the big one where it has the rail." I tell her franticly moving my hand trying to show her what had happened._

"_Well I jumped mommy and my hair went inside the toilet!" I yell at her._

"_I didn't even use the bathroom anymore. I was so scared and Annie was waiting for me. I thought she would laugh at me but she didn't! She helped me clean my hair!" I say and turn around. _

"_See!" I show her my hair and smell it. _

"_Oh! And it smells so good!" I yell at her. My dad and her start laughing and I glare at them accusingly._

I start braiding my hair and start laughing. I can't believe I smelled my hair. I get out of the bathroom and Annie is applying some makeup. I look at her and start laughing once again.

"Why are you laughing?" she asks.

"Do you remember in kindergarten when I was in the bathroom and my hair got inside the toilet?" I say and start laughing once again.

"Of course I do! We even smelled your hair and I'm pretty sure we didn't even clean it right." She says and starts laughing and I smile. We head downstairs and I see that Peeta has cooked once again.

"Did you cook this Peeta!" Annie says excitedly and he nods.

"I wish Finnick knew how to cook." She mumbles and starts eating.

Finnick looks at Peeta accusingly.

"Well I helped him." Finnick says matter-of-factly. I roll my eyes. We are joined by Johanna and Thresh a couple minutes later. Once were done Annie and I rush upstairs to grab our luggage. A couple of minutes later were inside the car and heading to the airport.

I wonder if everything's the same how it was when we left. I wonder if they're going to know who Annie and I are. I sure hope they don't. Many people knew of our…problems. What I'm more worried about is Annie. She's like my sister. Scratch that. She _is _my sister. They all are and Thresh, he's the brother I never had but I'm not worried about them. There not having to go back to the little town they grew up in and had a bad childhood in. Annie, sweet innocent Annie was known as the Poor mad girl. She once had a panic attack at a carnival and well that wasn't pretty. All of a sudden she just stopped talking to Johanna and started looking at well… nothing, and then she shut her eyes tightly and covered her ears and started screaming stuff that didn't even make sense. We were able to calm her down but after that people just started rumors about her needing to go an Insane Asylums Mental Hospital. We ignored them but that didn't stop people from bullying her.

I sigh and turn to look at her and then I turn to look at Thresh and Johanna. We've all changed. And if they mess with Annie or me there going to meet the new Katniss Everdeen and she doesn't take bullshit from anyone.

We arrive at the airport an hour earlier before its time for us to leave. As we head in I look around. There are people everywhere. Some walking towards the exit and other head towards the check in desk. We head toward the check in desk and wait. Johanna and Thresh dropped us off and soon left since they needed to be at work because Annie and I weren't going to be there and Madge wouldn't be able to handle it by herself. After a while were already in the plane, seated and ready to leave. I got a window seat which I'm very happy with. I like looking out the window. It just looks so beautiful. Peeta's sitting beside me and Annie and Finn are somewhere in the back. I turn to look at Peeta who looks a bit nervous.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh-Yeah…yeah." He says and nods quickly and grips the armrest.

"Peeta. You're not ok."

"I know." He says and sighs. I think for a bit wondering what I can do to make him feel better. I grab his hand and squeeze it reassuringly. He turns and smiles at me and I swear I melt once again. I smile a little but I turn away quickly. I can't go out with him. I won't go out with him. I have Prim I have to worry about right now and I have to take care of my little duck. I'm not looking for a relationship anytime soon. I've been hurt enough. I grab my phone and plug in some earphones to it and get lost in the melodies that flow out of the ear buds. Sometime during the flight I must have feel asleep because Peeta's shaking me awake.

"We're here." He says and I nod.

We grab our luggage and wait for Prim. I look around trying to find my little duck but I don't see her. I turn again and that's when I hear her. She doesn't look like my little duck anymore. She has turned into a beautiful swan.

"Katniss!" she yells and comes running towards me.

"Prim!" I yell back and run towards her. We hug and she starts to cry.

"What's wrong little duck? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Kat! I just missed you so much!" she sobs and I hug her more tightly.

"Prim!" Annie yells and joins in the hug. I smile, feeling as if my family is being reunited once again.

"Annie!" Prim sobs once again.

"I've missed you so much Prim." Annie cries.

"I've missed you too Annie."

I feel eyes on me and immediately I know its Peeta and Finnick.

"Annie. Prim. We forgot about Finnick and Peeta." I whisper and they giggle. Why? I have no idea. We let go of our hug and Prim runs up to Finnick and Peeta and hugs them and they do something I wasn't expecting. They hug her back.

"Annie, you're still going to talk to him about what we saw on TV right?" I say low enough so Finnick and Peeta won't hear.

"Yeah, I am." She says and I nod. I hope Prim doesn't mention anything about that.

"Little duck, Let go of them. It's time to go." I say and she nods.

"Oh Katniss! There's so much I need to talk to you about! Rue's at our house with Mom and Annie your parents are there too!" Prim babbles.

"Prim, this is Finnick and Peeta. Peeta and Finnick this is Prim." They nod and say hello to each other and soon enough were inside a taxi and heading home. We pass through Annie's old house. Where her brother died but she doesn't dare look out. She just keeps nodding to whatever Finnick is saying and smiles but it's not a real smile. I know the difference between a real smile and a fake one and that's definitely a fake one. Soon enough we arrive at the house and I'm glad we didn't pass through …were it all happened. Prim looks at me and smiles reassuringly. We get out of the taxi and pay. Prim opens the door where we find many familiar faces.

"Katniss! Annie!" I smile when I see Rue running towards us.

"Oh Katniss! I've missed you so much!" she says and starts crying. I hug her trying to comfort her.

"It's ok little bird. Momma birds here." I whisper into her ear trying to make her laugh and she does.

"Oh Katniss! I miss Thresh so much! Take me with you. I can't live here anymore. Can we talk later?" she whispers hurriedly in my ear and I nod.

"Yes Rue. Of course." I say and she lets me go to hug Annie.

"Look how much you've grown." Annie's mom says and hugs me.

"Hi Sophia." I say and George, Annie's dad comes and hugs me. I turn around to find my mother and notice she's talking to Annie and that's when I see Rue has a bruise on her arm. I have to remember to talk to her about that.

"Katniss." My mother says and hugs me while I awkwardly try to hug her back. I have forgiven her for Prims sake but I haven't forgotten and I never will.

"Mother, how have you been?"

"I've been good darling. How about you? And who are those two guys you brought with you?"

"I've been better. And there just friends from home."

"Alright. Well show them the rooms so that you can put your suitcases in there. Prim and Rue wanted to take you out to eat. I have to go back to work and I'll be back at 9. I have to talk to you."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Go on now."

I nod and look for Finnick, Peeta, and Annie. We head downstairs where we'll be staying. Annie grabs Finns hand and rushes into one of the two rooms. I wish she had forgotten about that. I stand there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. I sigh and motion for Peeta to follow me into the other room. We walk into the room and we don't say anything as we drop our bags on the ground. He's the first one to break the silence.

"If you're not comfortable I could sleep in the living room. Or you could sleep in your old room?"

"No! No that's fine…we can both sleep here." I say and he nods.

"Well we can figure it out later. Prim and Rue are taking us out to eat." I say and knock on Annie's door.

"Hurry up Annie. Rue and Prim are waiting for us." I yell and she comes running out the room giggling with Finnick trailing behind her.

"Are they together?" I ask Peeta.

"No. Annie thinks they should wait a while. You know since her attack." He says and I nod.

Prim and Rue wait for us in the living room and once they see us were out the door.

"So, where are we going?" Annie asks.

"Well…how about the Hob?" Rue asks with a smile.

"The Hob?" I ask in bewilderment. I thought Sae had closed the hob.

As if Rue could read my mind she quickly answers what I had been thinking about.

"Yeah, Sae didn't close it. She left Thom in charge. She didn't want to close it and you know how she hated having to fire people so she asked Thom to watch it for her. She came here last month to check up on it. I thought she told you."

"No. she didn't mention it." I say and shrug. I'll have to talk to her when I get back.

"Well let's go! I'm starving!" Annie says and sighs.

"I hope they can make lamb stew like Sae." I say and Rue giggles.

"Oh, Katniss."

We arrive at The Hob and sit close to the door. Everyone grabs a menu except Peeta and me. I look at him and raise an eyebrow. He shrugs and I roll my eyes. Prim and Finnick babble about hair products very seriously. I chuckle and he fakes a hurt expression on his face. And says something about his hair not being like that naturally. I just roll my eyes and look around the building. I'm startled when I see Darius heading straight towards us.

"What can I get-Katniss?" he say and I wave. His smile grows wider and I smile. He pulls me off the seat and hugs me.

"Darius!" Annie shrikes and gets up and hugs him. Darius and Thom where like our older brothers. They would look out for us at school and would always help us if we were in any trouble.

"Do you work here?" I ask bewildered. I remember when we were younger he would always talk about being a police man and how he wanted to protect our town and stuff. We thought it was just a phase but we were wrong. He kept it up and would always get straight A's in school. He would barely go out to party with Thom. Thom and Darius are cousins, but to each other are more like brothers. Darius is a redhead, which makes him stand out in our little town. Thom looks like me. Dark brown hair, olive skin, and gray eyes. We use to think we were related somehow but we found out later that we weren't and it was just by chance that we looked so alike.

"Yeah. Thom asked for help and he's like my brother I wasn't going to let his ass get into trouble." He says and smirks.

"What about being a police?" Annie yells accusingly. She always supported him. He could turn into a playboy for all she cared she just wanted him to be happy.

"Calm down, Ann. I'm actually in my third year of collage right now. Thom is too actually but I'll let you talk to him when you guys are done eating."

"Alright." He turns back to our table and he sees the guys.

"Care to introduce?" He says motioning back to the table. I had forgotten Peeta and Finnick were there.

"Oh! Right! Darius, this is Peeta and Finnick. Finnick and Peeta this is Darius." Annie says and they shake hands.

"Are you guys dating." He says and stands up straighter trying to look intimidating. Which he does a pretty good job at.

"No…or so they claim!" Prim says and Rue smirks. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"No, there just friends actually." He smirks but nods.

"Where are Thresh, Jo, and Madge?"

"They couldn't come. Work." I say and he nods. It looks like he wants to say something else but he doesn't.

"Well I'll let you eat but we have to hang out before you leave." He says and we both nod.

We order our food and wait. I turn to look out the window and notice that in the two years that I haven't been here there has been some change. I shake my head slightly and turn back around. Darius arrives with our food and we eat in pretty much silence. I can't help but look at Rues arm again which is conveniently covered with her sweater. I turn to look at her face since she's sitting in fort of me with Prim to her left and Annie beside Prim. I notice she has another bruise on her neck. She notices that I'm looking and nervously smiles my way and continues talking to Prim.

Once we are done with our food, Annie and I decide to head back to the kitchen to see Thom. Peeta and Finnick wanted to stay behind and talk with Prim and Rue which was ok with me. We head towards the back and open the door quietly so Thom won't notice. I find Thom with Darius talking about a hiring a new employee.

"Hi." Annie yells and hops onto Thom's back.

"Annie? What are you doing here!" he says and hugs her once she's off his back.

"I came to visit with Katniss!"

"Whe-Katniss!" he says and hugs me. He hasn't changed much really. Well he has gotten more buff that's for sure.

"Have you been working out?" I say with a smirk. He chuckles.

"Maybe." I roll my eyes.

"Is it Leevy?" I reply with a smirk. He has had a crush on a neighbor and child hood friend of mine named Leevy.

"We're dating." He states matter-of-factly. And my face must have shock written all over it because he starts to laugh.

"Are you serious?" he nods.

"Wow. To think you've had a crush on her since she was in what? Eighth grade."

"We made a bet and I lost, so I had to do what I had to do, you know." He says and I roll my eyes but smile.

"Well, it was good seeing you but we've got to go. We brought some friends with us and we want to show them around." Annie says sadly.

"We need to hang out some time before you leave. Lev will be happy to see you." He says and grins like an idiot.

We leave and head back where we left Finnick and Peeta.

"So, Prim where are we going next?" Annie asks.

"How about we head back home? Mom said she wanted to talk to Katniss when she got back home so we could stay home, watch a movie or something?" she says and we all nod.

"Lets head to the grocery store for some popcorn cause Mama Everdeen hasn't been grocery shopping." Rue says and I can't help to smile.

"Lets go!" Finnick yells and starts running in front of us.

"Finnick! It's this way." Rue yells and he smirks.

"I knew that."

We arrive at the store and I notice people staring at Annie and me but I shrug it off. She looks pale all of a sudden and I grab her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. She squeezes my hand back but doesn't let go of it and I don't either. We head towards the popcorn aisle while Peeta and Finnick look for some drinks and Rue and Prim claim they will only go get some gummy bears. I know for a fact that's not true. I pull Annie along while she keeps her head down. Why? I'm not sure. I sigh and look for the popcorn we should get. I'm actually very picky about that. Actually no, I'm not but I like my popcorn with extra butter. I find what I'm looking for and I look around for Peeta and Finnick dragging Annie along with me. I bump into someone.

"Ugh! Watch where you're going!" I've heard that voice before. She doesn't wait for my response and keeps walking. I turn back to look at her and see part of her face. It's her. Cashmere. With…is that a pregnancy test.

"Walk faster!" Annie hisses and now I'm the one being pulled along.

"Do you think she recognized us?" Annie asks as she franticly looks for Finn and Peeta.

"I don't think so. She didn't even wait for me to answer her so I'm pretty sure she didn't. Did you see the pregnancy test she had." she nods.

"yeah." We don't talk about it anymore and continue walking.

We find Prim and Rue first and they have a shopping cart with them. There are all sorts of stuff inside. Ice cream, Hershey kisses, munchies, and some gummy worms and bears.

"One of you is pregnant!" Annie yells-whispers.

"What! No!" Rue says.

"Calm down, Annie. Sheesh! It's her time of the month." Prim replies earning a nod from Rue.

"Don't tell me you've never craved stuff when you get your period. And we got some stuff for you too. I'm just craving the ice cream. Prim here decided she wanted to get the munchies and Hershey kisses."

"Whatever. Lets just go find Finn and Peeta."

We find Peeta and Finnick in the refrigerator aisle. There looking at the labels very seriously. Finns even squinting his eyes scanning the brand names and Peeta looks exasperated reading each and every label carefully. What the heck are they doing!

"What are you doing?" I ask and they jump a little startled. Finn exaggerates a bit and puts his hand on his heart. I roll my eyes, what a drama queen.

"Kitty Kat! Don't ever do that again! You nearly killed me. I think I might need a kiss of resuscitation." He says and falls to the ground.

I open the Hershey kisses bag and pull one out. I walk toward him and Peeta looks as shocked as Annie. They think I'm actually going to kiss him. I unwrap it quickly and shove it into his mouth.

"This isn't what I meant."

"I know."

"So are you going to tell me what you were doing?" I ask him as I help him up.

"We were looking for a drink." They both answer as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Duh. I mean why where you looking at them so closely."

"Jo said you and Annie where on a diet. So we thought we better make sure to get something with low calories and all that stuff." He says and Peeta nods. I can't help but think about how sweet it is that they would help look for a drink that doesn't have too many calories so that the girl they like will feel comfortable with her body.

"But to say the truth I think you both look perfect just the way you are. And if anyone says otherwise then there clearly wrong."

"And jealous" Peeta adds.

I hear Rue and Prim swoon in the back ground and I smile.

"Well that's really sweet of you. It really is, but we're not on a diet. Don't you see what we intend on eating." Annie says and point to the shopping cart.

"I told you they weren't on a diet." Peeta says and Finnick shrugs.

"Well sorry, Peety. At least I didn't think-"

"Shut up! We'll get the drink and you can go get in line." Peeta says while pushing a laughing Finnick along. There so weird. They fit right in with us.

"Annie, Finnick's so sweet!" Prim says and sighs.

"I wish there were guys like that here." Rue says and rolls her eyes.

"Were about to be sixteen and we haven't even had a boyfriend." Prim says and Rue nods.

"I'm sure Thresh would have a fit if he heard you talking like that Rue." I say and she shrugs.

"Don't worry girls. You'll both find someone that loves you very soon. I'm sure of it." Annie says to the girls.

"One can only hope." They say together and head towards the checkout aisle. Pushing the cart along with them.

"How come you didn't want to stay with your parents?" I ask.

"I don't know. There's days I can't help but feel that they kind of blame me for his death. You know I feel weird. I know that if I was to stay with them I wouldn't sleep all week." I guess she's right. I don't like looking at _the place._ Heck! I don't even like mentioning the name of the place.

"I understand."

Peeta and Finnick finally arrive to the checkout aisle with a mountain dew, sprite, and a Kool-Aid box. I raise my eyebrow but don't say anything.

"What? We like it." Peeta says.

The cashier flutters her eyelashes at Finnick and he grabs Annie and hugs her and kisses her on the cheek. The cashier looks a bit disappointed but smiles flirtatiously when she spots Peeta. He notices her but he doesn't say anything and continues talking to Prim. He could have hugged me and showed that he was taken, even if he's not but like I give a crap! I don't know why but I'm jealous that he didn't say or do anything. Rue smiles knowingly and I roll my eyes and take my phone out. I have seven text messages. Four from Johanna, two from Madge, and one from Thresh.

_Johanna:_

_2:37 p.m._

_Brainless, are you home yet?_

_Johanna:_

_3:00 p.m._

_Bitch, are you there yet!_

_Madge:_

_3:57 p.m._

_Kitty! Jo said to answer your phone._

_Johanna:_

_4:55 p.m._

_If you don't answer the phone I'm gonna cut lover boys balls!_

_Thresh:_

_5:30 p.m._

_Hey Kat, can you tell Rue to call me. Oh, and by the way Joey said 'brainless, you better pick up your phone before I burn the house.'_

_Madge:_

_5:59 p.m._

_Katniss! Pick up your phone! Jo thinks you're dead. You're not dead right?_

_Johanna:_

_6:25 p.m._

_Brainless, are you dead._

I smile as I imagine Madge biting her nails and checking the news to make sure a plane hasn't fallen from the sky all of a sudden with Gale by her side calming her down. Johanna in the background telling her to calm down and stop exaggerating or she'll bitch slap her but I know in the inside she's nervous too and paying attention closely to the television with Thresh sitting next to her worried for his 'little sisters' as he calls us but tries to stay worried-free so Johanna wont panic. I type on my phone quickly.

_To: Johanna:_

_7:15 p.m._

_Calm your tits Mason! I'm not dead; you can't get rid of me so easily you know. And yes were home. Prim, Rue, and mom said hi by the way._

_To: Madge:_

_7:15_

_No, of course I'm not dead. You worry too much Madgy!_

_To: Thresh._

_7:16_

_I'll tell her to call you but I'm worried about her. I'll let her use my phone once we get home._

The cashier says $17.05 in what I'm guessing is a seductive voice. I can't help the snort that comes out of my mouth. She shoots me a glare at me and I shoot one right back. Peeta, Finnick, and Annie try to pay but I slap their hands away and pay myself. The cashier has disappointment written all over her face and I can't help but smirk as she glares at me. I turn around and walk out of that place feeling triumph.

We walk home and I notice the people who stare at us. They whisper and point our way as if they don't know we notice. Finnick stares at me concerned but I just shake my head and nod to Annie. He nods and gives her a quick kiss on her check and pulls her towards him with his arm on her waist as if saying that you want to her hurt you're going to have to go through me. Prim and Rue pick up the pace starring ahead of them, Rue loops her arm through Prims and they don't dare glance any other way. Peeta looks a bit nervous as he rubs his neck which I've noticed is something he does quite a lot. I'm guessing it's a nervous habit or something like that. He looks at me and we lock eyes, I swear they get bluer and bluer the longer we stare at each other.

He smiles shyly at me and grabs my hand pulling me a bit closer to him and I can't help but smile. I feel as If little butterflies are fluttering inside my stomach. We arrive home about ten minutes later and Prim runs up stairs to grab some movies and we settle down in the living room. Annie and Finnick take the bigger couch as she lays her head on his chest. Rue and Prim settle on the floor and I remind myself that once the movies over I have to call Thresh. Peeta and I settle on the love seat, we both awkwardly sit as if we somehow touch well get burned or something. I try not looking at him or at least not making it obvious but I glance towards him from the corner of my eye. I see he's looking at me and I blush why? I'm not sure. I look at him and smile. Oh, Katniss. I think to myself I said I didn't want to fall for him. I sigh. He opens his arms and I turn around and lean on him. He hugs me and kisses my head. I smile and we watch the movie. Sometime while the movie was playing Annie fell asleep. Finnick stands up and carries her bridal style downstairs to where they're going to be sleeping. The movie ends about half an hour later. Finn, Peeta, and Prim stay in the living room watching some other movie I didn't even wait and listen to the name of. I grabbed Rue and went to Prims room so we could talk.

"What's wrong Kat?" she asks

"Who hit you?" she looked at me. Tears in her eyes.

"Mom…she's gotten worse since Thresh left. No one's been here to 'protect' me as she says." She takes a shaky breath.

"Has she only beaten you?"

"Yeah. She brought a guy home one time; I didn't know what he was going to do. I locked myself in the bathroom when he saw me. He had this creepy smile so I ran. Mom yelled after me but I didn't care! I left through the bathroom window. I only go home in the mornings, to check up on her. Make sure she's still alive. But I don't dare sleep there knowing she has keys to every room in that house. I haven't told anyone. Prims the only one to know actually and your mom hasn't asked anything since she's always working but I think she suspects things since she saw a particular bad bruise and a cut on my foot but prim was able to fix it up." She takes a deep breath with tears still streaming down her face.

"Why didn't you tell someone? Why haven't you called Thresh or something! Rue you can't stay there." I practically yell at her. Rue is one of my sisters maybe not related by blood or anything but I picked her and I don't want her to get hurt and she won't not as long as I'm here.

"I know Katniss! I couldn't tell anyone though! If I told someone they would take me away from her and Thresh can't take me with him. And they would need money to get a lawyer and all that stuff. Katniss, I want Thresh to go to college. You know none of you had enough money to pay for it and I'm not going to be the reason he's not going to go." She's like me. Always making sure everyone is happy even if she's not.

"We have to call him right now." She nods but doesn't say anything. I dial Threshes phone number.

"Hey Kat." Thresh greets

"Hey Thresh, Rues here with me." I put the phone on speaker.

"Rue, you there?"

"Yeah, hi big brother.

"Hi Rue. Why haven't you called me?"

"I haven't had time to. I've been busy trying to keep up with school." I glance at her and she starts telling him about her mom. My heart breaks a little for this helpless little girl. Once she's done telling him what happened its quiet for a while. He's trying to process what's happening and how his going to solve it.

"I'm going back to get you."

"No. you can't! You're going to spend all of your money on me! No! What about collage?"

"I don't care about that right now. You're more important to me than any school. I'm twenty one, you can move in with me. I have enough for college anyways."

I don't know what to say. I just stay there quietly looking at Rues arm. I know what I must do.

"You don't have to come back. I can take her back if you want but we'll still return back by Saturday."

"I don't know Kat, that would be great but I have to get her birth certificate and all that so I can make it legal for her to be with me. I'm twenty one and in the legal age to keep her with me but I need evidence too. I need to get a lawyer. I think it would be best if I just went up there." He's right I think to myself but I don't want him to come down here. He really doesn't need to actually. But then again someone needs to talk to his mom and I sure as hell don't want to.

"Alright. I guess you're right. When will you get here?"

"As soon as the next plain leaves. Take care of her Kat. Don't let her go back; I don't want her to go through want I went through." I close my eyes and try to forget about that day but it's too hard.

_Flashback:_

_Sixteen year old Katniss was trailing behind her group of friends. The group was basically Thresh, Johanna, Madge, and Annie. They crossed Main Street and Madge went on the other way living in a more…__safer__ community. Annie was the first one to be dropped off. Then Johanna. It was all left to thresh and Katniss since they lived almost next to each other. They had said their goodbyes and where trailing inside their houses when Threshes father came out of their house yelling at whomever he was talking on the phone with. He was in a gang, and to make the matter worse he was never their really. Only coming once in a while to drop off who knows what and to check up on his kids. He loved them both. He did, but that didn't mean it made Threshes thoughts any different. He loved his father, yes. He was his father after all but he didn't exactly like him. There's a difference really if you think about it and he thought about it a lot. He wondered why his dad was like that and if he would ever get out of the hell hole he called a house. He never called it home because that wasn't where his heart was. Home was wherever Johanna was and that sure as hell wasn't in his house. He heard tire screeches, then yelling and an ear piercing scream. That's when he threw his self on the ground knowing what was going to come after. Bullets. Bullets, where going to come after and he knew as if an instinct that he had to throw his self on the ground and so he did. He had turned his head slightly trying to find Katniss and hoping she had made it inside. But she didn't she was too on the ground covering herself hoping her little duck was inside and on the ground how Katniss had taught her after there being some gang rivals right around the corner firing at each other. Everything turned in slow motion after that. He heard the bullets firing and some screaming and that's when he saw his father. Lying on the ground, holding his stomach which was losing a decent amount of blood. He heard someone inside the car yell go and then they were gone. He counted to five and ran to his father's side. Katniss was by his side in seconds and was already talking to someone from 911. An ambulance arrived and they were inside of it in seconds._

"_I'm so sorry son." His father said. Tears streaming down his face. He didn't know if it was from pain or if he too knew he wasn't going to make it. _

"_It's ok." Was all Thresh could really say. How was he supposed to tell the dying man that was holding his hand that it wasn't really ok? That he was going to die and that he was going to have to take care of his mother and baby sister? _

"_Take care of them. Take care of her. Your mothers been into drugs for a while and I don't want her messing up my princess or you son do you understand?" he nodded _

"_Listen boy! I aint going to live for more then what? Ten more minutes at most, I'm losing too much blood we both know I aint gonna make it. There's money in your sisters closet. Push the closet door a bit and slide it. You'll see the money. There's actually some in your too. There's not enough for you to get into collage but it's some. You listen to me you get out of here once you get enough money. Leave. Be a good man in this world. Don't chose the easy way out, lord knows I did and I don't want you to become me." _

"_I will don't worry. I'll take her with me."_

"_Good. Take care. I love you Thresh." He closed his eyes as his life flashed right past him. Some happy moments and some sad but that was how his life was and he was grateful he was able to live it. _

_He saw a 5 year old Thresh eager to get to his first day of school. Pulling his father and mother along because he didn't want to be late for his first day of school._

_Another one was when his daughter, Rue was born. She had dark skin and dark eyes which were filled with innocence. _

_He remembers taking them out for ice cream and going to a meadow orchard with his family. _

_Taking a deep breath, one of his last breaths that is. He could feel the coldness now. He was growing tired. Weak. He didn't want it to end like this but it did and there's nothing he can do know._

"_I love you too Dad." He smiled. He knew his son was going to be a better man and he had heard about that Johanna girl. His son's girl and he hoped she turned out to be a better woman than his wife was._

_Way better._

"I won't thresh. Don't worry."

"I got to go talk to Haymitch. I'll talk to you later. Bye Rue. Love you.

"Love you too!"

I turned to look at Rue who has tear stains on her check and take her to the bathroom to get her to wash up. I look down at my phone and notice its nine thirty. Mom should get here any minute. We head back downstairs and I notice that my mom's home.

"I'm going to sleep kitty, I'm beat." Finn says and gives me a quick peck on the cheek and heads down stairs.

"I am too." Peeta says.

"I'll be there in a minute." He nods and follows Finnick.

"We're heading upstairs to watch another movie. Come say goodnight?" Prim says and smiles.

"I will little duck." I go into the kitchen where moms sitting drinking some coffee.

"What did you want to talk about mother?"

"Hello to you too."

"Hello, now what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I'll get straight to the point." She says and I nod.

"They offered me a job for a year and a half and I accepted." She says.

"Ok."

"As a traveling nurse." I sit there looking at her. What about prim? The house. This woman is losing her mind.

"What!" I screech.

"What about Prim, the house, bills!" I yell at her. I can't say I'm surprised though I knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've decided to send Prim off to boarding school and I was thinking about renting the house while I'm not here. I have a friend; he offered to help set the papers and what not." What the crap. Boarding school? Over my dead body!

"No! You can't do this! Rent the house if you want to but you can't sell it and Prims not going to go to boarding school. Over my dead body she is!"

"I can't leave her here by herself Katniss. She can't go with me either. She's going to have to go." I see red. She can't do this to me. My breathing has quickened and I need to calm down before I do something I shouldn't. Deep breaths.

"Can't you be a good mother for once and care for her! You need to be her mother! I've already had to be her mother since dad died. You can't do this to her. You can't do this to me!" I say angrily.

"I'm being her mother! I'm raising money so she can have a good future."

"Well, have you thought about now? Have you thought how that's going to affect her future." I sigh and roll my eyes.

"I'm going to go weather you like it or not. I just thought I should tell you."

I stay silent for a while trying to figure out what to do.

"She's moving in with me."

"What about school? She hasn't taken her exams yet."

"She takes them at the end of May which is in less than a week and a half. You'll have to wait until she takes them and then you can send her with Me." that's when I remember about Rue and her own exams. I quickly take out my phone and text Thresh.

To: Thresh:

9:59 p.m.

Have you gotten your ticket?

Thresh:

10:00 p.m.

No not yet, why?

To: Thresh:

10:00 p.m.

Don't come till Rue takes her exams. Prims moving In with me, don't ask till I get back.

Thresh:

10:00

I can't leave her their though.

To: Thresh:

10:01 p.m.

Don't worry about her she can stay here until they take their exams and once their done you can come back and talk to your mom. We'll go by her house once your mom's at work to get all her stuff. I'll take care of her I promise.

Thresh:

10:01 p.m.

Fine, you win. Take care of her Kat.

To: Thresh:

10:01 p.m.

I will.

"Fine. Now we have to talk about renting the house. He's my best friend and he actually knows about you both. He wants to meet you too. I want you to consider him your uncle. His name is Haymitch and he lives in Virginia too."

"As an Haymitch Aberthany?"

"Yes, have you met him?"

"I work for him."

"Oh-well, he's you're uncle." I roll my eyes. What a surprise.

"Alright. Does Prim know about this?"

"No, not yet. I thought I should let you know first."

"Alright. Well talk to her tomorrow."

"Night." I quickly get up and head to Prims bedroom to talk to Rue. When I walk inside I can't say I'm surprised to find the ice cream and munchies are lying on the ground in-between them both while there lying on the ground watching what I think is The last song.

They gasp.

"Katniss! This isn't what you think it is!" a wide eyed Prim yells.

"Yeah! There our guest!" Rue replies while whipping the obvious crumbs off her face. She's not doing a very good job at it. I can't help but laugh.

"Calm down, why did ya freak out?"

"I-we don't know, we thought you were going to make fun of us." Prim sniffs. I notice they have tears on their eyes.

"I would never do that, I love you both and I understand that once in a while we just need to see those sad romantic movies and cry while stuffing our faces. I might not do it as often but I get it." I say matter-of-factly.

"Anyways, I need to talk to you both about something very important." They nod and I sit in front of them with my legs crossed.

"Rue you know this already but Prim still hasn't heard the news. Rues moving to Virginia and I guess you are too." Rue stays quiet looking at Prim who has confusion written all over her face. Eventually Prim nods so I continue.

"They're has been a slight change of plans though Rue. You're going to be moving when you both finish up your exams. Which is in what? Like a week and a half, two at most. Rue you're going to be staying here with us and were going to go pick up all your stuff tomorrow while your mom's at work. Thresh will be the one coming to pick you both up since he needs to get all your papers. Mom has a new job, Prim."

"She didn't tell me about that."

"We were going to tell you tomorrow but I thought it'd be better if I told you now. She was going to send you on a boarding school and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"No, we wouldn't."

"Well make sure to start packing by tomorrow. I don't know all the details about this. I don't even know where you're going to be sleeping but well make this work." They both look at me and smile.

"Thank you Katniss. For getting me out of here. I don't want to live with her any more. I want to be free."

"You will birdy! I'll make sure of it if it's the last thing I do. I won't let anyone hurt you. Now both of you make sure you both go to sleep once that movie's done. You may continue eating your…guests." I tease with a wink. I quickly peck both of them on the cheek and close the door behind me. I walk downstairs and open Annie's and Finns door. I want to tell her about what happened but I don't want to have to wake her. I can see both Annie and Finnick are sleeping so I shut the door quickly and go into the room Peeta and I are going to be sharing and notice he's nowhere to be found. I walk around hoping he's sleeping on the bed and go to where the bags are at. I quickly open mine hoping I chose the right clothes since its pitch back in here. I walk over to the bathroom when I trip on something.

"What the-Peeta! Is that you?"

"Oh snap Kat, I'm so sorry. I didn't-are you ok?" He tries to help me up and once I get up I hit him by accident on the face.

"I didn't mean to. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm so clumsy. I'm going to go change." He mumbles something but I don't wait to listen. I lean on the bathroom door and sigh.

"Could I have been anymore goddamn spastic." I whisper. I change as slowly as I can, trying to buy time and come up with something to say once I have to go and face Peeta. I brush my teeth and untie my hair and comb my fingers through it. I look at myself in the mirror and notice I look tired. I have bags under my eyes; well that's nothing new but still there not usually this bad. My lips bleeding a little too. I guess I must have bit it when I fell…well was tripped by accident but tripped none-the-less. I sigh and close the door. Wait. Where is Peeta supposed to sleep? I can't let him sleep on the floor. Well there was that time when he did sleep with me in my bed at home.

"Peeta, why where you on the floor?"

"Oh-I didn't want to make you uncomfortable so I decided to sleep on the ground."

"You're not going to make me uncomfortable. And why is it so dark in here?" I whisper and make my way towards the window when I bump into someone…and their shirtless. I place my hand on his stomach and my eyes go wide open when I feel his abs. I know I had already seen him without a shirt and all but looking and touching are two way different things. I can't help place my other hand on his chest, where his heart is and its beating very fast…am I causing this. I'm clearly not; he's probably just scared or something. Yeah, that's it.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I tried to open the window but I wouldn't open" I smile knowingly.

"Yeah, I guess I should have told you there locked with a key." I pull the curtain to the left so I can see and go to the bureau and find the key hanging on a lamp. I open the window a bit and Peeta sighs gratefully.

"Thanks. I always sleep with my window open I don't know what I would of done if I couldn't have slept with it open today."

"Welcome" I walk over to the bed and he goes back to the floor.

"Peeta, you're not going to sleep there. You can sleep up here with me."

"The beds too small."

"It is not. Come up here right now."

"but-"

"No butt's just asses now get up here."

"Fine. You're so stubborn." I listen as he gets up and walks over to the bed. He walks way too loud. I would never be able to take him to the woods. He lies down and I can't help but smile when I smell cinnamon. I turn around and see he's looking at me too. His eyes look so beautiful with the moon shining from the window. I can't help but feel butterflies in my stomach once again. I know I'm still falling for him and I don't want to but I know sooner or later I'm going to drown in those deep blue eyes.

* * *

Long time no see! Apologies to those who have been waiting for a chapter for a while now but oh well.

I also have two other stories (adopted by the way) that I'm working on. I decided that I would not upload the stories until I have enough chapters so that I won't get all overwhelmed and stuff.

My other story should be updated sometime this week or next week. I'm not sure yet since I have to go to orientation on the 21st and then school for me starts on the 26th which I'm very terrified with.

Eeepp!

Before I forget I was wondering if you would like me to have a sequel. So I've changed my plot for the story since I couldn't sleep one night. I was up for like two days; literally I had this harsh cold and was coughing like a crazy person. I couldn't sleep so I decided to change my plot and when I say _change_ I mean I threw the whole thing into the trash, I stepped on it a bunch of times and then did a little happy dance for thinking about this. No, I'm just kidding…well maybe. Anyways I have thought of doing a sequel about them going to college and all that. And if I do a sequel this story might not end how you want it to a bit of drama and what not. There might be a scene where Peeta 'dies' and our charming and beautiful Finnick brings him back to life! Yay!

*crowd applauses* *someone in background screams I love you* *gasp*

I love you too! Back to where I was, I've decided to let you; my fellow readers decide what you want to happen. If you want to have a sequel, then just review and tell me that's what you want. If you have any ideas for me then tell me, I mean anything! It could be a rock falling from the sky and hitting Katniss. Well maybe something a bit more realistic but I don't care review and tell me what you would like. And I was also wondering if someone was interested in co-writing with me. Is that what you call it? I'm not sure. Like a beta I guess but that person is going to be helping me write my story and what not. I thought it was logical since schools about to start but it's just an idea, if someone offers I'd love to see how it goes from there. Well that's pretty much it for this chapter.

I want to thank everyone that has read my story so far. Anyone who has pushed the favorite or follow button or has reviewed thank you. I wouldn't be here without you and that mean a lot. Bye!

Much love,

-ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear

follow me on tumblr: butmydear-thisisnotwonderland . tumblr . com (remove spaces)


End file.
